El Equipo de Fuego
by Sarah Lilian Potter
Summary: Es el septimo año del harry en howarts pero ¿asistira?,¿que sucedera cuando sepa que sus padres han vuelto?No spoilersChap 9.Lo siento,historia suspendida temporalmente hasta que entienda como demonios salio esto de mi mente.
1. 1El Regreso

Hola!Bueno he decidido remodelar un poco el primer chao ya que no me gustaba mucho como habia quedado y aun asi no me convence demasiado ,pero bueno espero que la historia vaya tomando forma con forme avance, soy nueva en esto,por fa tenganme un poco de comprension al principio ;D.

Antes que nada, nada de esto me pertenece, todo lo que podais reconocer pertenecen a rowling yo hago esto por placer y no cobro nada por ello.

El Regreso.

Hacia una tarde bastante tormentosa del mes de enero, y ahí se encontraban dos figuras una más alta y fina que la otra, en medio de un salón grande sumido en la penumbra recitaban un extraño y antiquísimo conjuro muy complicado, sumidos en la más absoluta concentración.

De repente una luz muy potente ilumino la sala tres personas mas aparecieron ahí, dos hombres y una mujer.

-sirius,……james,…….lily…….-dijo uno de los hombres con lagrimas en los ojos

-remus que sucede?- pregunto sirius

-padfod? Moony?-pregunto james

Ellos habian regresado. Les había costado lo suyo pero lo habian logrado, Remus se lanzo a abrazar a sus amigos mientras todos lloraban de alegria al reencontrarse.

Dumbledore sonreia.Ese hechizo le había requerido mucha energia y se sentia agotado.

Después fueron a la enfermeria donde madame pomfrey, a parte de llevarse un susto de muerte al verlos, los reviso para ver si estaban bien. Todo estaba perfectamente.

La unica pregunta de ellos era por harry, pero nadie les contestaba.

-remus!estoy harta ya dime donde esta mi hijo o pagaras seriamente las consecuencias!-grito una lily exasperada

Los tres hombres retrocedieron automáticamente, la pelirroja era bastante peligrosa si se enfadaba, el licántropo suspiro derrotado.

-no sabemos donde esta harry lily…

-que!-los tres dijeron al tiempo.

-hace seis meses que desaparecio y no podemos encontrarlo, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-tranquilos-les interrumpio dumbledore por detrás- estara bien lo que ahora que debo pediros un favor, sé que estareis ansiosos por volver a ver a vuestro hijo pero la orden del fénix lleva su búsqueda, de momento quiero que si podeis me ayudeis con las clases,

necesito un profesor de dcao que ayude al remus en la clase-dijo mirando a sirius- una profesora de encantamientos y un profesor de vuelo.

Los tres asintieron sin saber muy bien a que.

…………………….

A la mañana siguiente Ron y Hermione se encontraron como siempre en la sala común para ir a desayunar, detrás de ellos Ginny, Neville y Luna iban también.

Se sentaron en su mesa pensativos como lo estaban desde la desaparición de harry y de la que aun no sabian nada. Pero ese dia algo cambio, Dumbledore se levanto para presentar a los nuevos profesores.

-queridos alumnos ya sabéis de la baja de dos de nuestros profesores-dijo con pesar, los alumnos bajaron la mirada, la perdida del profesor de encantamientos y de la señora hooch, la profesora de vuelo fue algo que pillo a todos por sorpresa- pero he de deciros que tenemos profesores nuevos que vienen con energias renovadas para enseñar, os presento a James potter, el nuevo profesor de vuelo, la señora Lily Potter profesora de encantamientos y a Sirius Black profesor adjunto de Dcao.

Todos aplaudieron a los nombrados reconociendo algunos a Sirius Black el temido asesino de hace unos años, los profesores sonrieron comprometidamente ya que ninguno sentia realmente la alegria de enseñar si uno de sus seres queridos que deberia estar ahí, no estaba.

Los griffindor amigos de harry estaban sorprendidos pusto que sabian quienes eran esas personas, tal vez..si ellos habian vuelto y harry se enteraba volveria pronto.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

En otro lugar……….

-vamos potter!eres un blandengue! No me puedo creer que ese bicho te haya quemado!jajajajaajjajajaajajajaja

-ja ja ja-rio sarcásticamente- cada dia eres mas gracioso huroncito

-eh!-dijo ofendido draco- cara rajada no te metas conmigo o…

-o que eh?-ambos se acercaron peligrosamente

Cuando ambos estaban solo a unos milímetros matandose con la mirada……

Comenzaron a reir descontroladamente y es que esos dos eran ahora como hermanos.

-que sucede?-pregunto una chica llegando hasta ellos, estaban en la mitad de un bosque bastante profundo, la luz casi no se filtraba entre los arboles por lo que se hacia difícil saber si era de dia o de noche.

-nada cielo-le respondio harry

-PUES ENTONCES QUE HACEIS QUE NO ESTAIS ENTRENANDO!-les grito a todo pulmon.

-ya..ya vamos…anna….-contesto draco aturdido.


	2. 2 Los Cazadores

Hola!1Ya estoy aqui de nuevo,no he tardado mucho, espero que este chap tambien os guste, muchiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiimas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz, gracias a Drake Angel; Shiosan; Virgi y Mai, mil gracias en serio, espero que os siga gustando, no os respondo los reviews,porque en muchos fics he visto que ya no lo hacen porque se dice que fanfiction lo ha prohibido, y que te pueden borrar el fic por eso, la verdad no se si sera cierto o no pero por si acaso mas vale prevenir que curar, de todas formas cualquier duda que tengais si me la poneis y poneis vuestro email con gusto lo contestare.;D Gracias de nuevo:D

N: Nada de esto me pertenece todo lo que podais reconocer pertenece a rowling y a la warner, hago esto sin ningun fin de lucro.

2.Los Cazadores.

Ya llevaban corriendo 16 km por ese bosque, pero su entrenadora anna, la novia de harry, era implacable.

-vamos potter,……….. mira que eres…….. idiota……… irte de howarts para venir aquí, toma ya….-decia draco sin aliento

-vamos malfoy sabes ……. porque me fui, igual que……….. yo se porque te fuiste tu asi que no empecemos que……………… anna solo lo hace por nuestro bien.-dijo el otro tambien sin aliento.

-si ella solo quiere tenernos vivos para ganar dinero.

-oye hablando de eso cuanto le habran pagado por el dragon que capturamos antes?

-una buena cantidad espero, era enorme, tus quemaduras lo demuestran.

-si..mejor paramos creo que el brazo empieza a escocerme ya- dijo harry parando.

-a quien se le ocurre intentar atraparlo solo

-pues a mi a quien mas?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron el resto del camino hablando de tonterías hasta llegar a una mansión en medio del bosque, aparentemente camuflada como una vieja cabaña en ruinas, pero en verdad un centro de entrenamiento, para ellos los cazadores de criaturas.

Abrieron las enormes puertas de la mansión, llegando a un vestíbulo enorme con varias antorchas, el lugar era un poco oscuro pero te acostumbrabas.

Llegaron hasta una sala a la derecha que tenia varios sofas grandes y al final una gran chimenea. Ahi los esperaban sus amigos. Sentados comodamente mientras fuera amenazaba con diluviar.

-que tal os ha ido el entrenamiento? Ya he oido que habeis cazado un bola de fuego chino, esos son raros por aquí-les dijo una chica alta, con los ojos azul oscuro y el pelo negro totalmente. Alex Black

-si no nos esperais nunca para la diversion – les regaño otro chico a su lado, con el pelo castaño y ojos cafes, bastante alto tambien. Jack Mortimer.

Ellos cuatro y Anna formaban un equipo de cazadores, el equipo de fuego. En la mansión había otros cuatro equipos más. Y luego estaba el jefe que era quien les encomendaba las misiones.

- si, y no habeis visto el entrenamiento que nos ha puesto anna después mejor voy a ducharme-dijo draco

-si yo también- se despidieron y subieron las enormes escalinatas de mármol saludando de vez en cuando a algún miembro mas de la casa. Cada uno tenia su propio cuarto aunque harry lo compartía con Anna, abrio la puerta y la vio ahí en el tocador peinandose su larga cabellera azul, porque la chica tenia el pelo azul plateado, sus ojos profundos dorados con un ribete azul rodeandolos, se la quedo observando, era hermosa sin duda, sus facciones finas y ese pendiente en la nariz lo volvian loco. Ella reparo entonces en su presencia.

-que miras?-le dijo de mala forma

-lo bella que eres-ella se levanto y camino hacia el.

-no digas estupideces si yo no….

-no me vayas a decir que no eres guapa porque eso ya lo tengo muy oido-la interrumpio el de forma autoritaria

- a si?-dijo ella de forma melosa apoyando las manos en el pecho del chico

-si.-el acorto la distancia que los separaba con un suave beso-me ayudas con las heridas cariño?

-sangras?

-no.

-jooo…….

Harry sonrio, a su chica le encantaba su sangre, decia que de todas las que había probado la suya era la mejor, y es que ella era mitad vampiro, a su madre la mordieron cuando estaba embarazada de ella, asi que ella era mas o menos un vampiro, no era tan blanca como ellos, pero sin duda se les parecia bastante, sus reflejos eran una milesima mas lentos pero aun asi trabajaba en ello, podia salir a la luz del dia y las cruces y esas chorradas no le afectaban, pero sin embargo si había una gran cantidad de sangre en un lugar se podia descontrolar y entonces ser bastante peligrosa, aunque harry trabajaba en una pocion para ella y ya estaba cerca de conseguirlo, ella tampoco se tenia que alimentar de sangre necesariamente , pero de pequeña al ser su madre vampiro no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo.

En Howarts……..

Si Hermione, ron, ginny ,neville y luna esperaban que harry volviera eso no ocurrio.

Pasaron dos meses mas, Marzo y ya hacia ocho meses que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de privet drive.

Las clases iban normalmente pero a los nuevos profesores les sumia una tristeza inusual en ellos.

-que les pasara a los padres de harry?-pregunto ron en la sala comun

-no es obvio ronald!-le dijo ginny un poco alterada

-claro ron ellos estan tristes por harry, han vuelto y no lo han visto, de echo no creo que sepan nada de el desde que tuvo un año.

-y porque no nos preguntan al fin y al cabo somos sus mejores amigos y tal vez asi se animen un poco porque realmente las clases son horribles con ellos asi.

-tienes razon ron! Y si nosotros le organizamos un tour por la vida de harry hasta ahora! Os parece?-dijo ginny entusiasmada

-claro!-apuntaron los otros dos, e inmediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra.

Mas o menos una semana después un viernes para ser exactos y con la ayuda de neville y luna, habian logrado hacer como una sala solo de harry en la habitación multiusos.

Después de comer fueron a buscar a los profesores, no les costo mucho ya que tenian el mapa del merodeador.

-profesor Lupin, profesor Black-saludo Hermione,ambos se dirigian a la biblioteca para preparar su proxima clase.

-hermione, ron que tal? Hola-saludo lupin

-hola-saludaron ron y sirius a la vez

-necesitamos su ayuda para algo profesores-dijo hermione,-nos podrian seguir por favor?

-pero para que?-pregunto sirius

-oh..ahora lo veran- y sin decir mas comenzaron a caminar seguidos por dos profesores confundidos.

En otro lado del castillo….

-profesor potter, lily-ella le había dicho que eso de profesora no le gustaba.-necesito que me ayuden con algo serian tan amables…?

-si claro, esto….weasley?-dijo lily

-ginny

-por favor sigannos-dijo neville a su lado.

Todos se encontraron en la puerta…

-pero que es esto?-preguntaron a coro.

Los chicos no hicieron caso sino que abrieron la puerta para que entaran, lo primero que vieron fue la pared decorada con innumerables fotos de harry en el colegio, jugando al quiddich, con ellos en el lago, en la madriguera……..

Lily lloraba y los demas estaban alucinados, en el centro de la sala había varias butacas bastante comodas.

-sientense –les ordeno hermione al cabo de un rato.

-que sucede?-pregunto remus

-veran, se que casi no nos conocemos, bueno en el caso de los señores potter-dijo hermione

-pero el caso es que nosotros somos lo mejores amigos de harry y nos duele que ni siquiera hayan intentado hablar con nosotros de el.-dijo ron

-y viendo su estado de tristeza hemos montado esta sala- dijo ginny

-para que vean a traves de nuestros recuerdos a harry-siguió neville

-desde que entro en el colegio y asi lo conozcan un poco mejor-termino luna

-gracias-dijo lily entre lagrimas

Asi todos se sentaron y comenzaron a ver pasar los recuerdos de los chicos, en medio de la sala como si de una pantalla de cine se tratase.

Pasaron la tarde ahí y a la hora de la cena bajaron al gran comedor casi todos con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Todos se fueron a la cama con mejor humor, a la mañana siguiente había salida a hosmeade, los chicos cogieron los carruajes sobre las diez, los profesores decidieron que tambien les iria bien un poco de aire.

En algun lugar muy lejano…….

-chicos tengo una nueva mision para vosotros, pero me temo que esta sea mas difícil que las demas…

-hable jefe que nosotros podemos con todo –bromeo jack

-han encontrado un dragon, una especie extinta..que al parecer alguien ha logrado traer de vuelta, el caso es que este tipo de especie ejerce algun tipo de control sobre los demas dragones y si se siente amenazado no dudara en atraer a otros dragones a que lo protejan, y vosotros sabeis que un dragon se puede controlar, os lo demuestran los que vosotros teneis, pues imaginaros que puede ser de este dragon en las manos equivocadas..podria controlar a todos los dragones, excepto como ya sabeis los ya "domesticados".El caso es que por suerto o por desgracia…yo diria mas bien por idiotez la persona que trajo a este dragon de nuevo a la vida el guardabosques de un colegio de magos y como es logico el dragon se le ha escapado de control y se ha internado en el bosque, hasta el momento no ha habido accidente alguno pero el director del colegio teme por sus alumnos.

-porque me da que es guardabosques va a ser hagrid…..-dijo harry a draco

-no me extrañaria ese semi gigante esta un poco mal de la cabeza.-le dijo draco

-eh! Que sus gustos sean extraños no significa que este mal de la cabeza.

Draco le iba a replicar pero otra voz les corto la conversación.

-dejad eso para luego, efectivamente es guardabosques se llama hagrid lo que no sabia era que era un semi gigante, tened cuidado os lo he asignado a vosotros por que sois los mejores, ya sabeis que si ese dragon cae en manos de voldemort..por ejemplo tenemos la guerra totalmente perdida.-dijo esto ultimo mirando fijamente a harry.

-eso quiere decir que nos vamos a howarts?

-asi es draco os vais a howarts.


	3. 3 Howarts

Muchas gracias a mai y a jan black por ssu reviews, me hacen muy feliz, gracias, una cosa tendreis que esperar un poco para ver la reaccion con sus padres y para saber de la marcha de draco y de la de harry, un besito gracias!.

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece sino que todo es de rowling, excepto algunos personajes y la trama,hago todo esto sin ningun fin de lucro.

3.Howarts.

-pero que vamos a hacer nosotros en un colegio?-pregunto alex

-bueno se que ya no teneis que estudiar puesto que pasasteis vuestros extasis aquí y que ademas teneis el curso de auror totalmente aprobado pero tendreis que ingresar como alumnos creo…no me quedo muy claro ese punto..solo id y ya lo averiguareis alli, mantenedme informado.

Mientras en hosmeade………

-hace un bonito dia verdad?-dijo lily

-si..-suspiro su marido- pero hace calor

-vamos james estamos en primavera, es epoca de flores..y enamorados y….-decia remus

-dragones!-grito sirius

-no sirius de dragones no….-dijeron los otros tres a coro.

-agacharos-grito sirius tirando a los otros tres al suelo.

Una llamarada paso por encima de ellos, todo el mundo comenzo a gritar y a correr por todos sitios, con dificultad se levantaron del suelo, para encarar al enorme dragon de quince metros aterrorizados.

-a la de tres demaius entendido?-les grito remus a los demas- uno, dos…. TRES!

-desmaius!-gritaron los cuatro…

Pero eso no hizo mas que enfadar al dragon y que la tomara con ellos dejando asi su tarea de destruir el pueblo de hosmeade.

-la hemos cagado-dijo sirius locuaz

Todos estaban asustados mirando al enorme dragon que se acercaba enseñando sus fauces……..

-mirad !mas dragones!-los alerto james.

De repente cuatro dragones igual de grandes que el anterior y otro aun mas enorme bajaban del cielo hacia el pueblo a una velocidad de vertigo.

Se posaron entre el enorme dragon y los profesores. Cinco personas bajaron del cuello de los animales mientras estos les mostraban sus fauces al otro que parecia intimidado, lo rodearon silenciosamente y a una orden de harry….

-Reducto!-las cinco voces gritaron a la vez.

El dragon se tambaleo y cayo haciendo temblar casi todo el pueblo.

Los cinco chicos lanzaron otro conjuro y en ese momento el dragon quedo rodeado con grandes cuerdas imposibilitando asi que se moviera. Luego anna se acerco a el y tras comprobar que aun respiraba recito un extraño conjuro, una luz azul rodeo al dragon y en ese momento desaparecio.

Un fénix blanco y doradose poso en el hombro de harry, este le susurro unas palabras y el fénix desaparecio tambien tras una voluta de humo.

Los cinco se giraron hacia sus respectivos dragones, un colacuerno hungaro, la hembra la mas grande de todos la de harry, llamada Lia, un rigdedback noruego un macho al que harry le puso Norberto porque le recordaba alguien, el de anna, dos bolas de fuego chino, la hembra de Jack, llamada chiki y el macho de alex llamado merodeador, luego estaba el impresionante macho de Draco un Snorlack Suizo, llamado Caos.

Los dragones hicieron una gran inclinación para que sus dueños pudieran volver a montarlos. Desde lo alto echaron un vistazo al pueblo, mas o menos destruido, aun asi emprendieron el vuelo hacia howarts.

-wow!que fue eso?-hablaron sirius y james a la vez

-ha sido increíble esos chicos han llegado y lo han derrumbado como si nada..-dijo lily asombrada

-esos son cazadores de dragones-dijo remus, hacia tiempo que no se veia ninguno, aunque claro tampoco se veian dragones por este lugar.

Rapidamente se pusieron manos a la obra ayudando a heridos y dirigiendo a los estudiantes hacia el castillo, era ya la hora de la comida.

Dejaron lo dragones en el campo de quiddich, poniendo encantamientos para que nadie se pudiera acercar a ellos, e intentaron convencerlos de que no tardarian mucho cosa que les llevo bastante rato y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, había bastante agitación entre los alumnos debido al ataque en hosmeade, pero nadie había salido mal herido, ya a esa hora estaban todos los alumnos reunidos alli y todos los profesores tambien.

Harry entro el primero, todos se le quedaron observando la verdad es que había cambiado, su piel estaba mas morena que antes, y ya no llevaba gafas su pelo caia desordenadamente por su espalda, cosa que le daba un aspecto mas sexy un aro en su ceja y una bolita en su lengua(aunque eso no lo habian visto) iba todo de negro, pantalones y camisa negra y una capa bastante gruesa negra tambien con el emblema de los cazadores en el centro, en su espalda,(o en cualquier parte del cuerpo ya que se movian libremente) dos tatuajes un dragon,un colacuerno hungaro con los ojos verdes, su querida Lia y una pantera negra con los ojos verdes, su forma animaga. Ademas de eso había crecido bastante, y estaba mucho mas fuerte sus musculos se le marcaban en la camiseta. En el cuello un medallón de oro con una esmeralda en el centro. Y su clasico cinturón con la varita.

Mas o menos ese era el uniforme que llevaban los cazadores por lo que los cinco iban asi, draco por su parte tambien había cambiado al igual que harry tenia el pelo mucho mas largo, pero lacio que llevaba recogido con una goma. Mas alto que antes y mas fuerte. Arrancaba suspiros por donde pasaba.

A la cabeza harry, dos pasos detrás suya anna y draco y otros dos pasos detrás alex y jack.

-quienes son ustedes?-les pregunto dumbledore de forma educada

-somos los cazadores, nos han enviado porque creo que tienen cierto problema con un dragon.-hablo harry increiblemente no lo habian reconocido.

-asi es, muy bien Hagrid les pondra al corriente y luego el profesorseran seleccionados.Segun tengo entendido aun estan en edad escolar y pueden seguir cursando sus estudios aqui, no?

-mmmmm si no queda mas remedio..-gruño harry

-no no queda otra...si estan en edad escolar no veo por que no han de cursar sus estudios mientras investigan sobre el dragon.

Aunque todo el mundo en el gran comedor los observaba nadie llego a escuchar la conversacion.

Hagrid se levanto dispuesto a hablar con los chicos, se dirigieron hacia una sala contigua, que estaba vacia.

Hagrid ocupo el solo un sillon, alex, jack y draco otro y el ultimo anna y harry, estaban dispuestos en circulo para quedar todos en frente de todos, tenia una mesa en el centro con algunos refrigerios.

-bien primero creo que deberiamos presentarnos no?-dijo hagrid tembloroso

-no,-lo corto harry, sus compañeros sabian que si se presentaba la discusion del dragon quedaria relegada a otro plano.-por favor las presentaciones despues, nos urge saber cosas del dragon, cuanto tiempo tiene?

-como lo consiguio?-pregunto draco

-que estatura cree que pueda tener?-pregunto alex

-lo consideraria usted muy peligroso? cree que puede acercarse a el sin arriesgarse a sufrir algun daño?-pregunto jack.

-en que lugar exactamente se encuentra?-pregunto anna.

-ehhhh…-el semigigante estaba abrumado con tanta pregunta.

-una a una hagrid, no te agobies-dijo harry

-pues la dragona tiene que tener, unos meses, cinco creo-dijo pensativo, mientras jack apuntaba todo en una libreta.-el como lo consiguió no se lo puedo decir aun y es enorme ha crecido bastante rapido mas que mi Norberto.-en este punto se sono la nariz ruidosamente, anna miro a harry con una ceja levantada- al principio era muy buena, pero luego empezo a comportarse raro, se enfadaba cuando me acercaba al unico que lo le hacia nada era a fang y eso que el es un cobarde! En cuanto a donde se encuentra, seguro que en el bosque … pero no se exactamente donde. No tengo nada mas que decirles.

-bien creo que es todo por hoy, nos iremos a ver un poco el terreno, habra que comprobar si hay que cerrar el bosque y aun asi hagrid necesitamos de sus servicios para cuidar de nuestros dragones.

-de sus dragones?-pregunto confundido

-asi es de los nuestros-confirmo anna

-creia que no se podian domesticar dragones?

-y si lo creia como es que intento domesticar este?-pregunto jack con una ceja levantada,no dijeron nada mas

Cuando salieron de la sala rumbo a los terrenos, un grupo de griffindors paso a su lado….dos pelirrojos y una castaña iban riendo y bromeando con el chico pelirrojo, harry y draco se les quedaron observando un momento, luego draco puso su mano en el hombro de harry y sin decir nada salieron.

-que clases de dragones son?-pregunto hagrid

-ahora los veras hagrid-le contesto jack, en ese momento llegaron al campo de quiddich, los dragones jugaban "amistosamente" entre ellos, mordiendose e incendiandose unos a otros. Excepto la hembra de harry que estaba tranquilamente echada.

Harry se acercó y con la varita amplifico su voz, BASTA!Los cuatro dragones pararon a la vez, mientras Lia se levanto y se acerco a harry con alegria bajo su enorme cabeza y harry la acarició.

-iremos a dar una vuelta te parece?-le pregunto a la dragona a la que se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar a su dueño.

-hagrid, ellos te explicaran como debes cuidarlos ,lo unico que debes saber sobre el colacuerno es que no debes acercarte, yo me encargare de ella y no intentes por mas que quieras acercarte por que es muy peligrosa(cosa bastante difícil de creer cuando estaba haciendole carantoñas a harry).-anna, vamos.

La chica se acerco hasta harry y ambos subieron sobre el enorme cuello del animal, anna delante de harry mientras este le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos cogiendo una de las escamas del animal.

-Ire!(vamos)-dijo y la dragona levanto el vuelo con los dos muchachos sobre ella, hagrid solto un silbido de admiración al ver a la gran velocidad en la que se perdieron en el cielo.

-esos eran tus amigos harry?-le pregunto anna, no queria enfadarlo porque si era verdad que ella tenia un carácter horrible pero si el se enfadaba le daba mil vueltas.

-si-dijo con tristeza en su voz, aunque por fuera su mascara fria no lo demostraba.

-los echas de menos?

-fueron mis primeros amigos anna, pero no os cambiaria a ninguno de vosotros.-le dijo con una sonrisa

-no se puede cambiar el pasado

-lo se , creeme que lo he deseado mas que nadie, pero las cosas son como son.-Beso a la chica en la frente, y la abrazo, ambos se relajaron disfrutando del vuelo y la compañía mutua.

Mientras en el suelo, los chicos intentaban explicarle a hagrid lo que debia hacer con los dragones, y que lo mejor era que no los molestara mucho, porque todos en general tenian un caracter fuerte.

-chicos-les interrumpio una voz jovial detras de ellos,era el director,-sabia que estariais aqui, teneis que ser selleccionados para una de las casas, que sera donde vivireis mientras os encontreis aqui.

Todos miraron a draco un poco confundidos.

-tranquilos solo os pone un viejo sombrero que decide donde deberiais estar,-les informo.

-estudio usted aqui señor...

-si, lo hice soy de slytherin.-dijo sin decir su nombre.

-no creo que hayamos echo las presentaciones-dijo dumbledore locuaz, draco suspiro resignado, al final se tendrian que descubrir eso era algo que sabian pero...espero que harry no lo tomara muy mal.

-soy albus dumbledore, y el es rubeus hagrid.

-yo soy jack mortimer, alex black y draco malfoy.

-malfoy?-dijo el director, -el caso es que habia algo de ti que me sonaba, creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente señor malfoy.

-no, no tengo nada que decirle, estoy aqui por mi trabajo, dare clases porque usted quiere que las de pero ni piense que voy a estar dandole explicaciones, me fui porque me fui y punto, y si no le gusta me voy y se arregla usted solo.-dijo cortante.

-como puedes hablarle asi al director?-dijo hagrid

-tranquilo hagrid, entiendo su resentimiento, no te preocupes.esta bien señor malfoy nada de preguntas solo espero que cuando este preparado venga a comunicarmelo.-le dedico una de sus sonrisas "eso no sucedera"penso draco- y donde estan sus otros dos acompañantes?

-estan volando, yo creo señor que a pesar de ser seleccionados esta noche deberiamos de pasarla todos juntos tengo que enseñarle el colegio a esta gente, y como todos tomaran mis clases no creo que haya problema, tal vez podriamos dormir en la sala de los menesteres...-dejo caer draco

-si creo que asi los podra poner al corriente pero aun asi, deberan ser seleccionados, cuando su amigos vuelvan pasese por mi despacho.-se despidio de ellos con un alegre saludo.

Hagrid al poco tambien se fue, contento de poder tener dragones ya que estaba muy triste despues de la perdida de Fridwulfa,(nombre que le puso en honor a su madre).

Los chicos se sentaron en el suelo, en posicion de meditacion, con los ojos cerrados concentrados en su entorno, en ese momento sintieron como llegaban harry y anna, habian dejado a lia cerca del lago para que bebiera, se les unieron y ...

De repente una extraña onda se sintio en el aire. Los chicos pararon inmediatamente, harry se levanto y todos miraron hacia el bosque.

-sabe que estamos aquí-dijo jack- si que es lista!

-si lo sabe-corroboro alex, -lo siento-dijo apoyando una mano sobre un arbol del bosque prohibido que estaba a su lado.

-bien es hora de empezar a hacer nuestro trabajo.-dijo anna

-vamos a vuestro sitio, hay que sellar el bosque-ordeno anna.

-espera tenemos que saber si hay alguien dentro….-dijo harry, -si hay alguien lo dejaremos encerrado ahí.

-Alex, eso es cosa tuya- dijo anna

Alex todavía al lado del tronco, se concentro en el apoyando las dos manos, su estado era de total concentración……

-hay..hay un centauro que se dirige hacia nosotros, ningun humano.- un escalofrio la recorrio.

-el jefe fliparía si supiera todas las criaturas que hay aquí-termino.

-le queda mucho a centauro para llegar?-pregunto draco

-no, solo unos minutos.

Esperaron y como había dicho alex, el centauro aparecio cerca de ellos, se acerco hasta anna.

-que se supone que haceis humanos estupidos?-grito

-aquí el unico estupido eres tu-le dijo anna con voz glaciar

-como te atreves sucia humana!yo soy superior!

-lo unico que eres es mas alto-dijo ella con toda naturalidad

El centauro se dispuso a atacar a anna, pero visto y no visto harry aparecio entre ella y el centauro.

-ni te atrevas-lo amenazo, anna sonrio con superioridad- anna explicale lo que vamos a hacer y lo que pasa.-la sonrisa se borro de la cara de la peliazul.

-porque tengo que hablar con el?

-anna no me gusta repetir las cosas-dijo con voz dura, la chica suspiro

-hay un dragon en este bosque, uno muy peligroso y que ha advertido que estamos aquí para acabar con ella.

-con ella?-pregunto el centauro

-es una dragona, el caso es que sabe que estamos aquí y no dudara en atacarnos por eso vamos a cerrar el bosque nada podra entrar y nada podra salir, hasta que estemos preparados para ir a buscarla.

-y nosotros?

-vosotros sois criaturas del bosque, no os ve como amenaza si no os acercais no os atacara, mientras tampoco podreis salir del bosque, eso o salis todos ya y no podeis volver a entrar.

-pero….-el centauro alucinaba con lo que le contaba esa humana- vosotros no podeis tener poder suficiente como para poder cerrar este bosque-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia como si hubiera terminado la conversación.

-si lo tenemos, pero si no nos crees no pasa nada vuelve con los tuyos y mas tarde compruebas si podeis salir.

-cuanto va a durar esto?

-espero que no mucho

El centauro parecia pensativo.

-donde crees que estaremos mas seguros?-pregunto con dificultad como si le costara un mundo hacer esa pregunta.

-dentro del bosque sin duda, cuando la dragona advierta que hemos cerrado el bosque no dudara en atraer cuantos dragones pueda para pararnos y para defenderse fuera del bosque correríais peligro.

-bien por esta vez te haremos caso humana pero no pienses que seremos tan buenos la proxima vez.

Anna levanto una ceja.

-adios-se despidio el centauro entrando de nuevo en el bosque.

-bien asunto resuelto, vamos a lo nuestro-dijo anna volteandose.

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a ella.

-deberemos neutralizar magia negra muy poderosa-les advirtió anna, todos asintieron.

Alex se acerco al bosque, unos metros detrás de ella se coloco harry, a la derecha de el a unos metros tambien, se coloco draco, a la izquierda de harry anna y detrás de harry, jack.

-bosque concedeme tus poderes, confia en mi!-gritaron alex y anna

-bosque dejame controlarte, cierrate!-gritaron draco y jack

Los cuatro apuntando con sus varitas hacia el bosque, un viento comenzo a solpar, cada vez mas fuerte.

Mientras harry iba acumulando poder con los ojos cerrados en el centro de ellos, un aura roja comenzaba a rodearlo. De repente abrio sus ojos que ya no eran verdes sino rojos.

-obedece!-bramo apuntando con su mano derecha hacia el bosque lanzando un rayo rojo.

En un momento parecio que nada pasaba todo se había calmado de repente cuando un rayo verde surgio del bosque dando de pleno en harry, que intentaba aguantar sin caer.

-cierrate!1-gritaron los otros cuatro a la vez saliendo de sus varitas un rayo verde hacia el bosque, la energia se concentro mas en harry haciandolo girtar de dolor y entonces una onda expansiva se extendio por todo el bosque, el conjuro había funcionado nada saldria ni entraria.

Harry cayo de rodillas agotado, sus amigos corrieron a ayudarle.

-te encuentras bien hermano?-le dijo draco

-si…-dijo con voz apenas audible

-tiene que descansar-dijo anna, acercandose a el.

-esta bien?-pregunto jack acercandose a el

-si solo necesita descanso-dijo alex.

-vosotros estais bien?-pregunto draco

-si-le contesto anna-esto es mas duro para harry porque el es que tenia que neutralizar toda la magia negra del lugar.

Cogieron a harry y draco los condujo hasta la sala del requisito, paso tres veces por la pared pensando en pociones rehabilitantes y una cama para el moreno, entonces la puerta aparecio.  
Los otros tres se sorprendieron cuando entraron, todo lleno de pociones, vendas, etc...parecia una enfermeria. Luego draco les explico sobre esa sala y que seria ahi donde pasarian la noche.

Dejaron a harry descansando y cuando confirmaron que ya dormia fueron al despacho del director guiados por draco.

La profesora mcgonnagal salia en ese momento de el.

-ah..debeis ser vosotros los nuevos no? yo soy la profesora mcgonnagal-los chicos asintieron.-bien subid,"gargolas de maiz", la estatua se movio apareciendo la escalera de caracol.

Abrieron el despacho de dumbledore pero el no se encontraba ahi.

-el director ha tenido que salir urgente hace unos momentos(en realidad habia tenido una noticia sobre el posible paradero de harry pero eso no se lo iba a decir) volvera en unos dias, como yo soy la subdirectora ,os seleccionare yo.

Le coloco el sombrero a alex, que en unos pocos segundos la mando a griffindor, luego fue jack, que sin embargo fue a slytherin, lo mismo que paso con anna.

-yo ya estaba estudiando aqui, soy de slytherin.

-si el director me informo señor malfoy, pero crei que eran cinco

-nuestro compañero se encuentra indipuesto pero el tambien estudio aqui, era griffindor.

A la profesora se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-quien...?

-...harry... potter

La mujer quedo en shock

-po..potter? no puede ser quiero verlo ahora mismo, ese chiquillo tiene que explicar muchas cosas!-dijo alterada.

-como ya le dijo draco harry se encuentra indispuesto en estos momento hasta mañana nadie lo vera, y no hay nada que discutir!-dijo anna con una voz aun mas autoritaria que la de la profesora.

-usted señorita no puede decirme lo que yo tengo o no tengo que hacer!

-profesora-intervino draco ,al ver que las dos mujeres echaban chispas por los ojos-harry ahora esta descansando y si lo interrumpimos mañana no podra unirse a clases, vamos lleva casi un año sin verlo por una noche mas...profesora pienselo, no se encontraba bien, dejelo estar mañana podra verlo en su clase.

La profesora entro en razon y asintio aun no muy convencida, tomad vuestros horarios -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que los chicos salieran del despacho.

-que mujer mas horrible!-dijeron jack y alex a la vez.

-os acostumbrareis tranquilas.

-si cree que me va a obligar a hacer lo que ella diga la lleva clara, que se ponga chula que le enseñare mis dientes.

-jajajajajajjaajajajajaja-rieron los demas

Llegaron a la sala, ya habia pasado una hora,y cuando abrieron la puerta todo habia cambiado.

Habia una mesa redonda con cinco sitios ,uno de los cuales ocupaba harry, llena de comida., y luego tres camas adoseladas de matrimonio bastante grandes.  
Y dos sofas cerca de una chimenea, que calentaba la habitacion, al final un baño como el de los prefectos.

-vaya!-dijo jack-esto esta genial!

-como te sientes harry?-pregunto alex

-bien gracias

-que haces levantado!-le grito anna

-tranquila ya me encuentro mucho mejor-le dijo dandole un beso en la frente.-no ves que me he tomado la pocion, tenia hambre, os estaba esperando.

-dejala ha conocido a su nemesis-le dijo draco con una sonrisa.

-a si? a quien?

-a mcgonnagal

-que? jajajajaajajajajajaja... ya me lo esperaba!

-queria venir a verte-siguio draco

-le dijisteis que yo...

-si no hubo remedio-hablo ahora jack, -por cierto estamos en slytherin, menos alex que es griffindor.

-vaya! estaremos separados-le dijo a su novia-sois serpientes como drake(dijo refiriendose a draco).

-claro solo tu y black podiais ser "nobles" griffindors..-se mofo draco

-ohhh, te estas pasando draquito quieres pelea?-dijo divertido

-y me la daras tu cara-rajada? leoncito?

-ahora veras-se lanzo sobre draco y se puso a hacerle cosquillas mientras el otro suplicaba que parase,los demas ya acostumbrados a estas demostraciones de "hombria" se sentaron a comer.

-basta...jajajajajajajaja...basta jajajajajajaja...por favor...

-di que griffindor es mejor que slytherin

-nunca!jajajajajaja..jajajajaja.para jajajajaja, esta bien griffindor es la mejor casa de todo el colegio contento?

-mucho-se levanto del suelo y le tendio una mano draco y fueron a comer

-me las pagaras potti-potti.

-en tus sueños drake!.

Terminaron de cenar y se acostaron a pesar de ser temprano pues serian las diez, pero estaban agotados.

A la mañana siguiente draco fue el primero en despertar. Miro a las dos parejitas dormidas y una sonrisa malvada se formo en su cara, se ducho y se vitio con su tunica de slytherin y se dispuso a despertarlos, cogio dos cubos de agua y los levito uno encima de cada cama y...

-ahhhhhhhhhh!-cuatro gritos identicos se oyeron en la habitacion- vas a morir malfoy!-gritaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Os veo abajo!-dijo y salio corriendo de alli.

-se va a enterar voy a cuadriplicar su entrenamiento, y el tuyo tambien potter!debias haberlo cogido!.-le grito anna

-jooooo annita...!

Un rato mas tarde con los cuatro duchados y arreglados bajaron a encontrarse con draco.

-odio esta tunica, me hace mas gorda! y porque tengo que ir de verde! yo quiero ir de dorado como alex!-gritaba anna por los pasillos, los alumnos lo miraban raro.

-anna por favor, las tunicas estan bien-le dijo jack intentando que entrara en razon.

-pero no hago juego con harry...- ¬¬', mientras harry la besaba.

-hey chicos os habeis levantado ya!-les grito draco unos escalones mas abajo. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si y...

-a por el!-con grito de guerra salieron corriendo en busca de draco, que corria desesperadamente.

Ya llegaban casi al gran comedor cuando las puertas se abrieron y salieron cuatro profesores que hablaban entre ellos, draco choco irremediablemente tirando a tres de ellos al suelo, la unica que quedo en pie fue una profesora pelirroja.

-jajaja te pillamos malfoy-dijo jack

-nos las pagaras-dijo anna

-te arrepentiras de habernos despertado asi!-dijo alex

Cuatro varitas apuntaban a malfoy tirado en el suelo con los otros tres profesores, sin darle tiempo a nada cuatro chorros de agua helada, e incluso con cubitos, salieron de las varitas empapando tanto a draco como a los profesores. Y para rematar harry giro su mano y un cubo con algo verde viscoso cayo encima de ellos.

-ajajajajajajajajjaajajajajajajajajajaja-reian al ver el estado de draco, incluso anna y jack se agarraban para no caer al suelo de la risa.

-ah si?-dijo draco levantadose lentamente, -ahora vereis -susurro-hermano!-grito y se abrazo a harry dejandolo totalmente pringado haciendo que se le quitara la risa, la siguiente fue alex y luego jack pero cuando iba a por anna...

-ni se te ocurra malfoy!-le dijo con una voz glaciar y sus ojos relampagueando fuego literalmente.  
Draco paro y se dio por vencido.

Pero se giro con una sonrisa mirando a los otros tres.

-.vale nota mental, no intentar vengarnos de drake nunca-dijo alex en alto, todos se echaron a reir, hasta que...

-Ejem! Ejem!


	4. 4 El reencuentro

Disclaimer:Nada de esto me pertenece , todo lo podais reconocer pertenece a rowling.No gano nada con esto.

Reviews.

Bueno he decidido poner la contestacion a los reviews, espero no pase nada pero si es que me llegana borrar el fic, pues lo volverre a subir, ;D.

Maria:Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste, ahora podras ver el reencuentro con sus padres, con sus amigos todavia no, sera pronto. un besito, espero que este chap tambien te guste!.

Hermlils: hola! me alegra de que te guste, bueno la relacion entre draco y harry tambien me gusta, ya veras como son mas inseparables todavia, ya descubriras porque, un besito espero que este tambien te guste.

Ginny WcPr: hola! me alegra que te guste, no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes me alegra de que lo hagas ahora, en cuanto a tus dudas, efectivamente no pondre spoilers en este fic, todo lo que pueda parecer spoilers seran pura coincidencia, harry esta en el setimo año, si, la razon por la que se fue sale en este chap, mas adelante sabras de la relacion de draco y harry, porque se llevan tan bien, y donde se encuentran , tambien la razon del resentimiento de los dos con dumbledore, y en cuanto al sexto año, mediante flahs back se iran descubriendo, se supone que harry desaparece al final del sexto año cuando llega a casa de sus tios, espero haber resuelto alguna de tus dudas, por favor si no es asi o si tienes mas, estare encantada de resolverlas, dimelo! Un besazo!

Drake angel:Hey! hola! me alegro de que te guste el fic, me alegro de que te haga reir, gracias por leer, si en realidad, anna esta basada en la de shaman king, me encanta ese personaje, como me encanta esa serie, y por supuesto tambien me gusta yoh. Espero seguir viendote por aqui, un besito!Espero que te guste este chap.

Jan black:Hola! gracias por tu review, me alegro de que guste, gracias,mil rgracias por leer y por tu review.

Bronwyn Bm: Gracias por tu reviwe, me alegra que te guste, espero no haber tardado mucho, me alegra que te guste!

4. El reencuentro

-ejem, ejem!-se dieron la vuelta, Los tres profesores los miraban con cara de pocos amigos pringados con la misma sustancia verde mientras la profesora de atrás intentaba aguantarse la risa.

Cuando los chicos los vieron, lo intentaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero...

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...-se partían todos tirados por los suelos, ahora si Lily se había unido a ellos.

-os parecerá bonito!Estáis castigados!-la risa se les corto de golpe.

-perdone pero la culpa ha sido suya por ponerse debajo de draco-dijo anna con toda naturalidad.

-como?

-claro nuestra venganza solo era para malfoy-la apoyo alex.

-vamos chicos no los podéis castigar vosotros erais peor que ellos-les dijo lily- eh...james...sirius?...remus, ahora sabeis lo que sentian los pobres profesores-termino lily con una sonrisa, miro a los chicos pero estos tenian su vista puesta en harry que aun debajo de toda esa sustancia verde se notaba que se habia quedado mas blanco que el papel.

-vosotros debéis ser los nuevos no?-hablo remus-la profesora mcgonnagal nos hablo de vosotros aunque no quiso decirnos vuestros nombres, parecía como en shock. Soy remus lupin profesor de dcao junto con este de aquí sirius black, y ellos son los profesores potter, lily que da encantamientos y james que da vuelo.

Se giro para esperar una respuesta de los chicos pero...

-harry cielo te encuentras bien...-anna se acerco a el.

-harry...-los otros tres también parecían preocupados.

Anna cogio su varita y al momento todos quedaron libres de la sustancia pegajosa, y secos.

-perdona has dicho harry?-dijo sirius acercándose.

-sir..sirius...-hablo harry-no puede ser tu..tu.. caíste por el velo...-hablaba muy bajito como para el.

-harry? harry eres tu? pero no puede ser estas muy cambiado, oh dios mío harry!-ya estaba a su lado le levanto el pelo que caía sobre su frente y sus ojos y vio su cicatriz y sus ojos verdes, no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

En ese momento black fue apartado por los brazos de la pelirroja, que lo abrazo quitándole la respiración y llenándolo de besos.-

-harry!Harry mi niño...mi pequeñín...mi bebe...harry...-en ese momento su padre también se unió al abrazo, sus amigos los miraban emocionados.

-mama...papa...-todos con lagrimas en los ojos miraban la escena.

Un rato despues …. un gran estruendo seguido por una llamarada llego desde el vestíbulo.

Harry se separo rápidamente de sus padres y levanto sus manos conjurando un escudo que los protegió a todos los cuatro chicos se acercaron a harry con la varita en alto.

-preparados...-dijo harry., desde ahí podian ver que un enorme dragon intentaba entrar al colegio, afortunadamente todo el mundo estaba desayunando y nadie se habia dado cuenta.-uno...dos...Ahora!-Dijo justo cuando una nueva llamarada se dirigia hacia ellos.

-Flamarae!-gritaron los cuatro, unas llamas azules salieron de la punta de sus varitas, chocaron contra la gran llamarada consumiéndola al instante, siguieron su rumbo hasta el dragon al que dieron dejandolo en ese momento incosciente. Luego anna volvio a realizar su extraño conjuro y el dragon desaparecio.

-fuisteis vosotros!-dijo asombrado remus, -claro los de hosmeade!

-asi es-confirmo jack

-harry!-su madre lo volvio a abrazar-puedes hacer magia sin varita?-le pregunto aun abrazandolo.

-si, pero es una larga historia…...pero como es posible que hayais vuelto?

- tambien es una larga historia harry,-le dijo su padre que tambien se acercaba-pero el caso es que estamos aquí.

-bueno, bueno dejadme que abrace a mi ahijado-dijo sirius apartando a lily suavemente y abrazando a harry con todas sus fuerzas.

-eh!-anna lo separo-que necesita aire!

-gracias –le dijo un harry azul recuperando aire.

-hola muchacho-remus se acerco hasta el y tambien lo abrazo

-es bueno volverte a ver remus.-le dijo cariñosamente.

-bueno se que hace mucho tiempo que no os veiais pero….. bueno teneis que dar clases y vosotros que asistir a ellas, aunque quiera no podemos dar vacaciones a todos por que harry haya vuelto.-dijo la profesora mcgonnagal apareciendo por detrás.

En ese momento con un fogonazo el fénix blanco de harry aparecio en su hombro con una nota.

-hedwig! Ya pensaba que no vendrias.

El ave ululo indignada. Todavía recordaba aquel milagro que había sido su fénix.

-Flash back-

Se encontraban en el valle del dragon, tras la pista de un bola de fuego chino que no debia estar ahí y que ademas causaba altercados entre los demas dragones, ya que en ese valle solo se encontraban snorlaks suizos y este otro los atacaba.

Caminaba lentamente entre unos árboles, fue al principio de su entrenamiento aun no estaba demasiado atento, se habían separado para encontrarlo, cuando hedwig llego con una nota de su jefe, que había enviado dos días atrás, en el momento en el que el ave se acercaba a su dueño, una llamarada lo sorprendió en pleno vuelo, y hedwig cayo al suelo envuelta en humo negro, rápidamente harry lanzo varios hechizos al dragón que consiguieron por fin derribarlo, en ese momento llegaban sus amigos, mientras el corrió junto al ave.

-hedwig! hedwig! Oh ..Dios por favor…-decía mientras se acercaba y es que harry le tenia mucho cariño, ella siempre estaba con el no importa en que situación siempre podía confiar en ella y había estado con el desde el mismo día en que se entero que era mago, no quería perderla.

Cuando llego a la zona de las cenizas cual fue su sorpresa cuando una luz dorada salio del animal cegándolo, y cuando pudo volver a ver un pequeño fénix se encontraba ante sus ojos, aun era muy pequeño, pero harry recordaba a fawkes, el día que se consumió.

Solo que su fénix era blanco y dorado, tomo al ave con cuidado.

-hedwig?-pregunto

El ave ululo afirmando. Y harry la abrazo con cuidado, un poco mas aliviado, aun no sabia como había sido que había pasado eso y cuado se lo contó a los demás estaban igual de estupefactos que el, nadie supo como había ocurrido, pero como les dijo su jefe con la magia todo es posible.

-fin flash back-

Harry cogio la nota de su jefe ahora los mensajes eran mucho mas rapidos tan solo unos minutos.

-es del jefe quiere un informe, dice que nos retrasamos y que ni se nos ocurra enviarle al dragon este cuando lo capturemos o….bueno eso no es apto para menores.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-vaya un jefe!-dijo draco a su lado-de veras no me gustaria que me hiciera nada de lo que pone ahí.

-tienes un fénix?-pregunto macgonnagal, -un fénix blanco?

-si, hedwig vete a nuestro cuarto ahí habrá agua y comida para ti.-el ave le dio un pellizco cariñoso y levanto el vuelo.

-vamos a clase entonces-dijo jack.-lo primero es……encantamientos

-esperad, bueno se que no pueden todos los alumnos tomar el dia libre, pero vamos llevo 16 años sin ver a mis padres, y el año que los vi no los recuerdo asi que yo creo que si podemos hacer una excepcion, anna por fi….

-ahggggg! Siempre me haces lo mismo potter!-rugio

-si se que por eso me quieres, ademas te dejo que te saltes mi clase si?-le dijo poniendo ojitos de cahorro.

-te odio-finalizo, harry le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-genial!-dijo harry, aunque los demas no sabian que encontraba tan genial en que una chica lo odiara- bueno alex y malfoy dcao y jack vuelo, ya esta asunto arreglado!-dijo con media sonrisa.

-que quieres decir con eso potter?-pregunto la profesora mcgonnagal.

-ya tengo sustitutos para las clases y sera solo por un dia asi que no pasara nada, por favor pasele el horario de sus clases

-primero deberiamos ir a desayunar-dijo anna-me muero de hambre y eso no es bueno

-no..no…anna a desayunar!-dijeron los otro cuatro a la vez, y es que anna se volvia un poco peligrosa si tenia hambre.

-vosotros venís conmigo no?-dijo harry con una sonrisa a sus padres. Y a sus tios.

-claro!-su madre no lo soltaba y su padre sonreia a su lado.

-pero que es eso que llevas en la ceja?-dijo mirando su aro

-un piercing

-que?ya te lo estas quitando eh..que pareces un macarra y con esos pelos, madre mia….

-que es un macarra?-pregunto james a su lado

-un gamberro, o algo asi es lo que viene a decir mama.

-jaja dejalo lily si a el le gusta..ya vera cuando tenga novia ya se lo cortara.

- si no le gusto asi que se aguante…..-parecio pensarlo un poco- por favor!-dijo sobresaltando a sus padres- no le digais a anna nada de esto, o me castra!

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

- vamos fuera os parece?-sugirio harry

-claro

Lo siguieron fuera, pararon cerca del lago, a sus orillas, harry se sento y se apoyo sore lo que parecia una enorme piedra gris perla, los demas se sentaron tambien pero no se apoyaron en nada.

-donde has estado?-le pregunto su madre

-pues en muchos sitios…. Aprendiendo, meditando, trabajando…..

-donde?

Harry suspiro- en España, en Francia, Bulgaria, Hungria, Rusia, y la ultima parte en Brasil.

-por eso tan moreno-le dijo sirius-has cambiado mucho

-lo necesitaba, necesitaba pensar y recapacitar muchas cosas.

-ahora contadme sobre vuestro regreso

-pero...queremos saber mas!-protesto sirius

-y yo, y como soy mas pequeño pues me haceis el favor. –dijo poniendo caritas…

-esta bien, estuve investigando sobre el regreso, busque y busque, por eso era que no me veias casi, aunque si hubiera sabido que ibas a desaparecer te hubiera hecho mas caso,-dijo remus- bueno el caso es que tonks por una casualidad, limpiando la casa de sirius, me envio todos los libros que habia alli, y al parecer la familia de sirius tenia mucho interes en este arte, me costo muchisimo, poder reunir toda la informacion, pero valio la pena.

-y te lo agradecemos moony-dijeron los otros tres abrazandolo.

-bueno el caso es que despues de mucha investigacion, y todo el rollo, descubri que solo se puede traer a la vida a personas que posean un aura buena, imposibilitando asi que los seres malignos vuelvan, pero me tope con un problema y es que el hechizo en cuestion, era muy dificil de hacer y solo podia llevarse a cabo por alguien que pudiera usar la magia antigua, y yo soo conocia a dos personas a tu madre y a dumbledore, asi que acudi a el, al principio me costo un poco explicarle todo pero luego, unos meses de practica y pudimos al fin hacerlo, aunque claro de momento lo unico que se es que este hechizo requeria muchisima energia concentrada por eso lo hicimos en howarts y que solo se puede llevar a cabo una vez por una persona, es decir que dumbledore no puede volver a realizarlo.

-y tu?-pregunto harry

-yo? no yo solo ayude pero ya he dicho que necesitas saber hacer magia antigua y eso es sumamente dificil y solo un mago muy poderoso puede hacerlo y es mas, de hechizos de magia antigua solo he conocido unos pocos por parte de dumbledore como un protejo y alguna levitacion pero nada mas ni siquiera el ha llegado a dominarla, se dice que ultimo en conseguir su poder total fue godric griffindor.

-vaya!-exclamo lily

-de verdad es impresinonante, me alegro de que lo hicieras remus-le dijo harry.

-oye hablando de magia antigua , como fue que nos protegiste en el vestibulo cuando el dragon ataco?-pregunto james

-con un protejo simplemente, nada fuera de lo comun

-no, pero no recuerdo que utilizaras tu varita- le dijo su madre

- no lo hice, a decir verdad si que hay otra persona, bueno en realidad hay varias, que hemos conseguido un dominio casi total de la magia antigua...entre ellos yo.

-en serio!-se oyeron cuatro voces

-si , me ha costado lo suyo pero, vale la pena, ahora ya estoy seguro de poder plantarle cara a voldemort.

-no!-susurro su madre- no quiero que te enfrentes a el, por favor..-le rogo, ahora abrazandolo, harry se sorprendio bastante.

-pe...pero...

-por favor harry, no quiero perderte, no ahora que hemos vuelto, por favor...no te enfrentes con el, dumbledore lo hara, ellos ganaran.

Su hijo sonrio con melancolia.

-no les has dicho nada no remus?

Remus no contesto solo bajo la mirada.

-que es lo que tenia que decirnos?-pregunto james-remus! que es lo que no nos has dicho?

-tranquilizaros, cuando lo asimilas...cuando lo asimilas...bueno tardareis un poco en asimilarlo, a mi me costo algunos meses.

-que sucede?-ahora sirius hablaba

-vereis...-suspiro-por donde empezar?...mama...nunca te has preguntado por voldemort queria matarme a mi? porque te dijo que te apartaras, porque me queria a mi...?

-si..si que lo he hecho pero...no se...crei que solo lo hacia para que sufriera mas.-dijo ella bajando la vista, su marido la abrazo.

-en realidad, tambien era por eso, pero hubo una profecia, que fue echa antes de que yo naciera,... y decia que el que naciera en el setimo mes, de ... bueno me dejo de rodeos... ser asesino o asesinado no hay vuelta de hoja.-dijo en un tono duro.Se levanto.

-oh...mi niño- su madre se abalanzo sobre el llorando, su padre lo abrazo tambien, el tambien lloraba.

-hijo.. todos estos años ... y nosotros no pudimos protegerte, lo siento tanto...

-no..no..os preocupeis, si...-suspiro- ya se que intentasteis protegerme...y lo hicisteis , no me mato cuando tenia un año, ni cuando tenia once, ni doce, ni catorce, ni quince... pero bueno he sobrevivido bastante-les dijo un poco mas tranquilo

Paso un largo rato con los tres abrazados, hasta que por fin sus padres lo soltaron un poco mas tranquilos.

-harry porque no me dijiste nada?-le pregunto sirius

-bueno a dumbledore le parecio buena idea contarmelo todo la noche que caiste tras el velo, para que si por un casual no estaba destrozado, pues me sintiera peor aun.-dijo con sarcasmo-por favor no esteis tristes, ya lo he superado,...vale...no necesito que cada vez que me mireis os pongais a llorar, por eso casi nadie lo sabe.-dijo bajando la mirada.

-cariño no es malo aceptar la ayuda de los demas-le dijo su madre

-si lo es cuando sabes que por ayudarte correran un riesgo innecesario, cuando sabes que podrian morir por tu culpa, por eso me fui, no podia con la culpa, no podia vivir sabiendo que...

-que?

-que mucha gente moria a diario por mi culpa , porque yo no detenia a voldemort, y encima si decidia enfrentarme a el en ese momento y perdia, y si pierdo...todo se habra acabado, todos a los que quiero moriran y yo...-lagrimas salian de su ojos nunca se habia sentido tan debil, nunca le habia confesado eso a nadie, excepto a una persona(os quedais con la intriga, muajjajaja), y sentia como si un gran peso se le quitara del pecho, su madre lo abrazo de hecho todos lo abrazaron.

-hijo, solo tienes 17 años, aun eres un niño... mi niño, no quiero que sufras asi.,

-nada es culpa tuya harry, solo ese demente de voldemort la tiene.-dijo su padre

-no tienes que culparte haces todo lo que puedes y mas, nadie te reprochara nada, y ya se que es un gran peso, pero aqui nos tienes a nosotros..-le dijo su padrino

-para apoyarte y protegerte siempre harry-termino remus

-gracias, necesitaba esto

-ahora quiero que nos prometas algo-le dijo su madre- tienes que contar con nosotros, contarnos lo que te pasa, siempre , nosotros vamos a ayudarte pero necesitamos saber de ti!

El chico asintio. En ese momento la "roca gris" se movió.

-que es eso!-señalo remus asustado, lily abrazo a harry instintivamente, aunque el chico ya sabia que era.

-un……un…un dragon!-grito sirius.

Los cuatro sacaron sus varitas, el dragon rugio enfadado.

-tranquilos, esperad- dijo harry con una voz calmada.-sueltame mama.

Se separo de su madre como pudo.

-que pasa cielo? notas algo?-le dijo harry al la dragona poniendole una mano sobre la enorme cabeza

-harry!alejate de eso!-grito lily, el dragon rugio mas fuerte

-shh, no grites, tranquilos no pasa nada es Lia, mi amiga, es un cielo, verdad que si?-la dragona le hizo un cariño que lo desplazo tres metros.

De repente los dos miraron hacia el bosque, algo se movia, el dragon empezo a gruñir y cubrio el cuerpo del chico con una de su alas, sus padres y sus tios estaban detrás de ellos y no veian nada con la enorme mole delante de ellos.

-dile a tu mascota que se aparte-dijo una voz gelida que salia del bosque

-no es mi mascota y lo sabes, es mi amiga., por favor lia, ve al lago, estare bien tranquila-el dragon dio un gruñido de desaprobación pero se fue, sus padres se acercaron rapido por detrás, pararon al lado de harry.

-vaya, veo que has encontrado a los tuyos-dijo la voz gelida oculta entre los arboles, a la sombra nadie lo veia.

-asi es, Richard, y yo veo que tu vienes solo.

-tus habilidades mejoran, pocas personas saben si vengo solo o no, aunque claro al final eso no importa.

-no claro que no, o los matas o los conviertes en uno de los tuyos.-dijo con resentimiento.

-no te enfades pequeñazo, te traigo noticias.

-dime

-hemos decidido no aceptar tu proposición, lo siento.

-que? Porque?

-no es nuestro problema, y mi prima?

-en clase

-perdona? No he entendido bien has dicho en clase?

-asi es, que tiene de raro?

-me engañas, a uno de nosotros no le enseñaran en ningun colegio

-eso no es cierto, ella ha sido aceptada aquí sin ningun problema y eso que esta cerca de los diecisiete

-no…no puede ser.

-porque no? Ves como os negais a ver la realidad! Os lo dije, ella a aprendido conmigo, y los vuestros pueden tambien, si ella aprende podra convertirse en maestra y enseñar y si lo que no quereis es que os enseñen humanos, varios de vosotros podreis hacer como ella, aprender y transmitir, es solo cuestion de proponerselo y he de decir que es muy buena estudiante.

-me engañas.

-fijate lo que te digo que ahora mismo esta supliendo la ausencia de un maestro, esta dando clase.

-no creo que nos acepten, los que somos diferentes tenemos esa cruz

-eso no es cierto, mira sino este hombre aquí-dijo señalando a remus-es mi tio, ha estudiado aquí, entro a los once años y se fue a los diecisiete, y ahora es un profesor mas de la plantilla, da defensa contra las artes oscuras, y ya sabes lo que es!

-si…-suspiro- ..un licantropo.

-por favor, vuestra ayuda me es muy importante, ve y hazlos recapacitar, incluso si no quisierais venir a un colegio con mas niños podriais tener los vuestros, si me lo proponeis os cederia un terreno e incluso, os haria el edificio, iras?

-esta bien, harry, les dire tu oferta, un colegio a cambio de ayuda, un colegio para los nuestros, con profesores como nosotros, que primero estudiarian como anna, y ella seria uno de ellos.

-siempre y cuando ella quiera, puede que solo lo quiera al principio, pero piensa en todas las opciones de esta oferta por favor.

-seran consideradas harry, de verdad, ahora entiendo porque mi prima esta de tu lado.

-gracias richard, esperare tu respuesta.

-espero no tardar mucho.

Se interno en las sombras y desaparecio.

-quien………que era eso?

-ese es uno de los primos de anna.

-harry…………-le dijo su madre para que siguiera.

-es un vampiro, les he pedido que se unan a mi en la guerra, anna se quedo conmigo mientras pensaban una repuesta.

-esa chica……….es…es……

-es mitad vampiro

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo.

-pero..no pasa nada? Quiero decir no….no se que decir?-le dijo su madre

-no pasa nada, primero los vampiros no tienen la necesidad absoluta de beber sangre hasta que cumplen los diecisiete y ella es mitad vampiro no tendra esa necesidad ni siquiera cuando los cumpla, y ademas draco y yo estamos trabajando en una pocion, algo asi como la de remus, ya nos queda poco.


	5. 5 La historia de Draco

Hola! Antes que nada pediros disculpas por el retraso, este capitulo me ha tenido bastante bloqueada, en un principio iba a ser el rencuentro con sus amigos, pero aun no veo, eso muy claro, en realidad me gustaria que dejarais algunas ideas!(por fisssssss)))))) solo teneis que darle al GO, por fa en serio, este capitulo va dividido en dos, por ser algo largo, el siguiente trozo lo subire dentro de poco,(espero),bueno me dejo de rollos muchas gracias a todos lo que me habeis dejado reviews, en serio me haceis muy feliz, graciasssssssss!

Prometo contestarlos en el proximo chap, ahora no tengo nadita de tiempo, un beso y espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece y hago esto sin ningun fin de lucro.

5. La historia de Draco.

- como? como supo el que yo era un licántropo?-pregunto remus

-ellos lo notan, además Richard es un vampiro mayor, ahora esta encargado de las misivas, es decir, de responder las proposiciones que les hace la gente, así como yo, aunque claro es difícil que te escuchen.

-tu...tu lo lograste...-balbuceo sirius- te acercaste a un vampiro, aun cuando ellos tienen casi todas las de ganar.

-eso no es cierto, hay maneras de vencer a un vampiro, no digo que no presentarían batalla, ni que sea fácil, pero haberlas las hay, yo salve a anna, ella era la encargada de las misivas antes.

-de que la salvaste?

-eso, es una larga historia, demasiado larga-dijo misterioso.

-creí que nos ibas a contar todo?-le recrimino su madre

Antes de que harry pudiera contestar hablo su padre

-hay, algo que me esta reconcomiendo todo el rato-dijo james

-dispara

-se que no tiene nada que ver pero...que pinta malfoy en todo esto, es ...es un malfoy, que hace al lado tuyo? y porque confías en el?

-esa es otra larga historia-dijo intentando evadir el tema.

-jovencito, ahora mismo nos la estas contando!-le dijo remus en tono autoritario

-jajajajaja-rieron todos relajando la tension.

-bueno…draco y yo..siempre hemos sido enemigos, desde que lo conoci, en mi primer año, todos sabiamos que su padre era un mortifago, le dio a ginny el diario de voldemort en mi segundo año, hasta peleamos con en el ministerio y nunca dudamos de que draco tambien lo seria…..

-exacto!-interrumpio sirius-recuerdo cuando me hablabas de el, realmente os odiabais como puede ser que ahora…

-a eso iba sirius no interrumpas-le riño lily

-continua-dijeron remus y james

-vale-dijo harry con una sonrisa

Flash Back

Un dia a finales de junio, ya solo quedaban un par de semanas para salir del colegio, todos los examenes se habian hecho ya, harry, ron y hermione paseaban por los terrenos, cuando vieron algo negro en el suelo, no se movia, se acercaron hasta alli y vieron que era un buho negro, al parecer estaba muerto.

-mirad aun lleva una carta-apunto hermione

Ron la cogio-es para malfoy –dijo

-de quien……….?-empezo harry

-de su madre-le respondio el pelirrojo- voy a abrirla

-no! Ronald! Eso es delito, no se puede leer la correspondencia de otro! se la daremos a algun profesor y ellos se la entregaran a malfoy

-esta bien-refunfuño ron, ambos salieron camino del castillo, con harry siguiendolos detrás.

-señor weasley! señorita granger!-dijo una voz justo al entrar al vestíbulo era la profesora mcgonnagal- tengo que hablar con ustedes. Siganme.

-profesora mcgonnagal, estabamos paseando y hemos encontrado un buho muerto, al parecer era el de malfoy-explico hermione calmadamente.

-tome –se la extendió ron

-ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso señores, tenemos asuntos que tratar, señor potter, entreguele la carta a malfoy usted.

-que! Yo no….

-ahora potter-la profesora ,mcgonnagal le dio la carta a harry y se fue de alli con ron y hermione que le enviaban miradas afligidas.

-genial, porque siempre me toca a mi-murmuro harry dirigiendose hacia las mazmorras, en realidad no sabia si malfoy estaria alli, pero no tenia otra opcion. A mitad del camino oyo unas voces que procedian de una aula vacia, el aula de pociones.

-no! Me niego! No quiero!-gritaba alguien, harry se acerco hasta la puerta, que estaba entreabierta Malfoy dicutia con Snape.

-tienes que hacerlo draco, es la unica forma-le replico snape exasperado, aprecia que llevaban tiempo discutiendo sobre lo mismo.

-no! No lo hare, no me convertiré en mortifago!-grito a todo pulmon, y luego casi en un susurro añadio- mi madre a muerto ni siquiera me podeis dejar un respiro, aun ni siquiera se que le ha sucedido, y ya me estais presionando.

-draco tu madre no queria que siguieras los pasos de tu padre-le dijo snape con una mirada de comprensión-ella murio por eso, nada se puede hacer ya, en su funeral sera tu iniciación como mortifago ya que tu padre estara alli, lo sacaran de azcaban para el funeral de tu madre.

-no! No quiero ser un asqueroso mortifago, no quiero servirle a nadie!-volvio a gritar mientras daba vueltas por la sala-ahora que por fin me había librado de mi padre! Severus, tu sabes por lo que yo he pasado, tu sabes todo lo que he tenido que soportar solo porque mi padre queria que fuese perfecto, el prefecto malfoy, el perfecto mortifago, siguiendo sus ideales y sus normas, por favor sacame de esta!

-se que sera duro al principio, pero piensa que seras como yo un espia para la orden, te enseñare como hacerlo, te encubrire con los mortifagos, y estaras del lado del bien!

-no lo entiendes, yo no quiero vivir escondido, vivir con miedo de que algun dia me pillen, no quiero vivir asi! Ni siquiera quiero estar a la orden de dumbledore, aunque lo estaria si el evitara que yo me convirtiera en mortifago, no lo hare, prefiero morir a vivir asi, esa es mi decisión.

-pareces un estupido griffindor, aun me pregunto como el sombrero te mado a slytherin

-tuve que obligarlo, ni siquiera había tocado mi cabeza y yo le obligue a mandarme aquí, ni quiero pensar en la paliza que me habria pegado mi padre si llego a quedar griffindor. Ire con dumbledore, tal vez me ayude.

-maldito niño! Crucio!-grito snape, el ambiente se lleno de los gritos de dolor de draco- no iras con dumbledore, ya te he dicho que no tienes opcion! Seras un espia como yo y punto!-grito

Snape fue a su despacho airadamente y draco se quedo llorando en el suelo, harry no sabia que hacer, penso que lo mejor que podia hacer malfoy era ir con dumbledore, el lo ayudaria seguro. Ahora no era el momento para entrar y darle la carta, el muchacho estaba destrozado, nunca penso que la vida de malfoy fuera asi.

En ese momento draco se levanto y a paso lento salio del aula, harry se pego a la pared detrás de la puerta y rezó porque no le viera, malfoy iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio nada. Harry le siguió con la mirada, si no iba malfoy irira el a hablar con el director.

Se puso camino al despacho del director y justo a la entrada de la gárgola, se lo encontro,a el y a draco.

-señor malfoy, no quiero que piense mal pero no creo que su iniciación como mortifago vaya a ser el dia del funeral de su madre, se que usted no quiere ser mortifago y me parece una idea excelente, le agradeceria que se uniera a nuestra lucha, de nuestro lado claro, pero, en serio, no veo el motivo de su iniciación, según mis fuentes los mortifagos solo lo son cuando son mayores de edad no antes-dijo el director con voz calmada

-el profesor snape me lo ha confirmado-dijo malfoy bajando la mirada, todas sus opciones se le iban.

-no creo que sea asi , de otro modo el profesor snape me lo habria dicho, pienso que usted aun es muy joven y que la reciente perdida de su madre ha hecho que su imaginación vaya demasiado lejos.

-por favor profesor, debe creerme!-grito draco.-no quiero ir! Morire si voy!

-vamos muchacho, se que estas dolido, pero es el funeral de tu madre debes estar alli, acompañame a mi despacho desde mi chimenea puedes ir a tu casa, tendras ropa tuya alli-le puso una mano en el hombro y lo guio hasta la gárgola, draco no se resistio, algunas lagrimas se le escaparon de los ojos.

Harry subio inmediatamente después que ellos, ardia de rabia, aunque fuera su peor enemigo, no soportaba tales injusticias.

-profesor!-grito en la puerta de su despacho…. "Mansión Malfoy…" escucho de fondo

-dime harry que quieres?-hablo de forma amable,

-y malfoy?

-se ha marchado para el funeral de su madre, para que lo quieres harry?

-como ha podido dejarlo ir! Es que no oyo que lo iban a convertir en mortifago!-le grito

-vamos harry, es solo la imaginación del muchacho-intento el director

-no! Yo escuche como snape se lo decia!

-aun asi harry nosotros no podemos hacer nada cada uno tiene su destino, al igual que tu, el tiene el suyo y si el suyo es convertirse en espia no podemos hacer nada-dijo aun con su mirada amable

Harry ardia en ira, osea , que lo sabia, nadie le había dicho lo del espia pero lo sabia, lo tenia planeado, penso harry.

Entonces sin pensar nada, y sin que el director pudiera evitarlo, cogio un puñado de polvos flu y…….. "Mansión Malfoy", Harry!-fue lo unico que escucho de fondo.

Harry cayo de bruces contra el suelo en lo que parecia una alfombra.

-potter!-se oyo un grito, era malfoy(draco)

Harry se levanto y se limpio el polvo nervioso. Miro a su alrededor estaba en una sala muy amplia con una gran alfombra en el centro, dos sofas, y la chimenea había varios cuadros de lo que supuso era la familia malfoy con un escudo encima de la chimenea.

-que haces aquí! Llamare a mi padre!

-no espera!Vengo a ayudarte!

Draco se detuvo a mitad del camino, lo miro y levanto una ceja.

-bueno algo podremos hacer no?-le dijo, en verdad había sido estupido eso que había hecho, no tenia ni idea de cómo salir de alli ademas, lo mas seguro seria que media comunidad de mortifagos estuviera alli.-toma-le dio la carta de su madre

-que es eso?

-bueno encontre a tu buho muerto en los terrenos llevaba esta carta, era para ti.

Draco cogio la carta, sin mucha confianza.

Querido draco,

Si recibes esta carta significa que yo ya no estoy, espero que te llegue la he dejado en gringots y deben mandartela si algo me pasa, quiero que sepas que haya pasado lo que haya pasado te quiero mucho y nunca dejare de hacerlo, espero que no seas como tu padre, realmente yo siempre he sido una cobarde que nunca le ha podido plantar cara, lo siento hijo, he intentado educarte lo mejor que he podido, espero de verdad que no te unas a ellos, te escribo esta carta tambien para decirte que en caso de que usen mi funeral para que seas uno de ellos(escuche una vez a tu padre haciendo planes sobre eso) te he adjuntado una salida, un tunel que sale de la casa sin ser visto, esta oculto y solo lo conozco yo(no te contare la forma en que lo descubri), por favor cuidate, yo estare vigilandote siempre.

Te quiere,

Tu madre.

Detrás de la carta venia un plano de la casa con el tunel marcado.

Draco se limpio unas lagrimas.

-siento lo de tu madre

-que haces aquí?-pregunto frio-no creo que hayas venido solo a darme la carta

-quiero ayudarte ya te lo he dicho, no me parece justo lo que te van a hacer

-como sabes lo que va a pasar?-dijo de la misma forma

-te escuche hablando con snape-dijo bajando la voz

-has leido la carta?

-no

-entonces dime como pensabas hacer para que salieramos de aquí?

-pues la verdad es que no lo había pensado, todo sucedió muy rapido-dijo bajando la mirada

Draco suspiro, lo miro varias veces, no sabia que hacer, escaparia seguro pero llevar a potter con el? no, aunque si el no hubiera venido, no tendria la carta y sin ella no tendria el metodo para escapar.

-esta bien-dijo como si le costara un mundo- aquí tengo un tunel que nos sacara de aquí.

-draco?-se escucho una voz de fondo.

-es mi padre! Vamos rapido!-se acercaron a la chimenea y draco toco un ladrillo mirando el mapa de la carta, al instante se habrio un tunel pequeño y estrecho. Se escondieron ahí, empezaron a andar, estaba todo oscuro y no se veia nada.

-lumus-dijo draco, el pasillo se ilumino, miro la carta de nuevo, siguió caminando con harry detrás.

De repente pararon, se escuchaban unas voces….parecian venir de encima suyo pero no lo sabian.

Empezaron a caminar despacio de nuevo., llegaron a lo que parecia el final del tunel…una puerta, les costo un poco abrirla, el sol les cego cuando salieron…………un bosque delante suya. De repente

-eh! Vosotros!-grito alguien, se giraron

-Corre!-gritaron a la vez.

Bueno hasta aqui el chap, decidme que os ha parecido, por favor... y decidme algo en cuanto a lo de ron y hermione, ya tengo una ligera idea y muy bien no es que se vaya a llevar con ron, pero aun no lo tengo claro, un beso!


	6. 6 El Campo de los Druidas

Hey!que tal? antes que nada pediros disculpas por el retraso, el reencuentro entre harry y sus amigos aun me tiene bloqueada, pero no os preocupeis para el proximo chap sale seguro, espero no tardar mucho, aunque ahora viene la epoca de examenes, bueno en cuanto a los reviews, fanfiction ha puesto una nueva forma de contestarlos pero solo puedo contestar a los que se registran los que no no, pero aunque no os conteste de forma directa dejadme vuestro email y os contestare, mil gracias a todos y espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece y hago esto sin ningun fin de lucro.

6. El Campo de los Druidas.

Era Lestrange los habia visto, ambos chicos corrieron hacia el bosque, esquivando como podian los rayos que el mortifago les mandaba, al cabo de lo que les parecio una eternidad pararon de correr, intentaron recuperar el aliento, Draco se sento le costaba respirar al parecer uno de los rayos le habia alcanzado, su hombro sangraba.

-estas bien?-le pregunto harry, el otro solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza aun sin poder hablar, un grito se escucho entonces.

-que ha sido eso?-dijo harry mirando a todos sitios, draco con dificultad se ponia de pie-creo que viene de alli-dijo escuchando un nuevo grito.

Harry se acerco lentamente entre los arboles, un poco mas adelante, una chica parecia tener problemas, la habia cogido una criatura, estaba al lado de una charca, al parecer se habia caido ahi.  
Harry se acerco a ella, que lloraba, y la saco de ahi hechizando al bichejo.

La chica no parecia tener mas de 8 o 9 años, se aferraba a el llorando.

-tranquila pequeña, ya ha pasado todo-la cargo y la llevo junto a draco que no se habia podido mover del lugar.

-que es eso que traes?-pregunto el rubio

-una niña no lo ves?

-no, el que no lo ve eres tu, eso no es humano

Harry se quedo perplejo, se fijo mas en la "niña", era rubia, de pelo larguisimo, llevaba un vestido que le llegaba a los pies y de la espalda le salian dos diminutas "alas"!

-es un hada-dijo harry sorprendido

-eso parece-la niña no dejaba de llorar, hasta que derrepente sus sollozos fueron bajando y se quedo dormida.

-pasaremos la noche aqui, te parece?-le pregunto a draco, el le hizo un gesto de indiferencia, prendieron un fuego, que no quemaba pero si calentaba y conjuraron unas mantas, harry se quedaria despierto por si acaso y luego lo relevaria draco.Tapo a la niña y aun con ella en brazos se sento, ella se acurruco mas en el, harry sonrio parecia un pequeño angel, miro a draco y vio que el chico le sonreia tambien pero rapidamente quito al sonrisa de su cara. Draco se tapo y se recosto contra un arbol, se quedo dormido.

Como a las cuatro de la mañana harry escucho ruido de matorrales y hojas, alguien o algo andaba por alli, se tenso y abrazo mas a la chica contra si con una mano, con la otra busco su varita.

Unas sombras aparecieron entonces, no estaban alli pero estaban cerca. Llamo a draco, pero el rubio no despertaba, siguio en su intento pero no hubo manera.

Entonces los dueños de las sombras aparecieron ante ellos, harry los apunto con la varita dispuesto a atacar.

-tranquilo muchacho no venimos a atacar, baja eso por favor.-dijo una suave voz melodiosa, mientras la otra persona se abalanzaba sobre ellos asustando a harry.

-mi niña!- dijo abrazando a la pequeña que desperto al instante

-mama!-la niña se abrazaba a su madre que la levanto, la otra persona se acerco a las dos.-papa!  
Los tres se abrazaron, harry sonrio.-papa! cai en la charca, no podia salir, lo siento...

-tranquila cariño ya abra tiempo para explicaciones despues, hola-saludo a harry- soy Liserg(jaja os suena?) el rey de las hadas, esta es mi esposa Eleanor y mi hija Maya. Gracias por salvarla

-de nada señor, yo soy harry potter y este...-se quedo en silencio, se acerco a draco que no habia despertado eso era muy raro, lo movio y vio que estaba ardiendo, tenia una fiebre altisima- draco!-lo intento llamar moviendolo, Liserg se acerco a ellos y reviso a draco

-esta mal muchacho debemos llevarlo a que lo curen, ayudame.- entre los dos lo levantaron y luego el hombre dejo caer unos polvos sobre el y el chico fue levitando a su lado.-lo llevaremos con nosotros alli lo curaran,

Se adentraron mas en el bosque, siguieron caminando durante dos horas mas, entonces harry noto como pasaba uan especie de barrera magica, y al momento dos hombres aparecieron con aspecto amenazador pero al ver al rey y a al reina se calmaron,

-ayudadme con el chico-indico el rey

Harry se fijo estaban como en una especie de poblado, las casas estaban en los arboles, se comunicaban unas con otras por medio de balcones todas estaban iluminadas dandole un aspecto magico y acogedor.

-acompañanos-le dijo uno de los guardias, lo llevaron hacia unas escaleras, harry subio mientras vio con asombro como los dos hombres volaban con malfoy y el rey detras suyo, la reina y la princesa habian desaparecido.Entraron en una de las casas, era bastante grande, hechas de madera, tenia varias camas, y algunos armarios, al parecer era su enfermeria.

Dejaron a malfoy sobre una de las camas y al instante un cuarto hombre aparecio, seguido por una muchacha se pusieron a revisar a malfoy, sacaron a todos de ahi.

-que sucede?-pregunto harry

-no lo se harry, cuando acaben lo sabremos pero tu amigo se veia muy mal,

-donde estamos?

-este es nuestro reino, el reino de las hadas, como te dije yo soy Lirseg el rey, y a la que salvaste es mi hija maya, un autentico dolor de cabeza, no para, gracias por salrvarla no se que habria sido de nosotros soni lo haces, ella es mi pequeña.

-no se preocupe majestad, no fue nada cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

-no, muchacho no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, sobre todo en los tiempos que corren, se quien eres harry potter, y se lo que representas para el mundo magico es un honor que estes entre nosotros.

El chico se ruborizo, en ese momento salio el medico.

-lamennto decirles que no traigo buenas noticias.

-que?...que tiene?

- es un hechizo de magia antigua por lo que he podido ver la persona no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir, la va matando poco a poco, hay un contrahechizo lo se pero debio ser aplicado a las dos horas de recibir el impacto, ahora son muy pocas las posibilidades que tiene de sobrevivir.

-que? eso no puede ser! maldito lestrange!-grito harry andando de un lado a otro del balcon- que posibilidades hay, seguro, no hay nada que pueda hacer?

- no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, solo un tipo de magia lo puede recuperar y desde luego no es la nuestra.

-a que se refiere?

- vosotros harry-explico el rey- haceis magia con varita, los elfos no necesitan varita pero su magia es menos poderosa, nosotros necesitamos unos polvos para hace magia aunque estamos construyendo unas varitas parecidas a las vuestras para no ncesitarlos, los druidas no necesitan varita y su magia es la mas poderosa, esa es la magia que necesitas solo ellos sabran que hacer.

-bien donde encuentro un druida?-dijo el muchacho decidido

-lo cierto es que solo quedan unos cuantos druidas, se han ido extinguiendo, y es bastante lejos de aqui incluso en otro continente.

-que quiere decir?-pregunto temiendose lo peor.

-tranquilo muchacho, solo que nos llevara mas tiempo llegar, he echado un conjuro para detener la maldicion pero no durara mucho, necesitais llegar alli en dos dias.No ha tiempo que perder.

-yo ire con el- dijo una voz detras de ellos, un chico de la edad de harry estaba alli. De pelo castaño e igual de alto que el.

-no Jack tu no puedes ir-le dijo el rey

-padre el ha salvado a mi hermana, que minimo que yo le agradezca intentando salvar a su amigo, sabes que puedo hacerlo ademas puedo llevarme mi nueva varita, Diana la termino para mi.

El rey suspiro-esta bien, ireis hasta el claro del bosque alli estara Jael el os dara un traslador hacia donde teneis que ir, solo decidle que ireis al campo de los druidas que ellos os ayuden o no ya no es cosa mia, tened cuidado. Despidete de tu madre.

Emprendieron el camino con draco flotando detras de ellos.

-creo que no me he presentado soy Jack, Jack Mortimer, principe de las hadas.

-encantado yo soy Harry potter.

-un placer-dijo el muchacho

-gracias por ayudarnos

-que menos podia hacer! ademas asi salgo tambien un rato de la rutina.

- cuentame sobre vosotros Jack.

-nostros somo hadas como habras podido ver, pero tambien podemos ocultar nuestras alas,- harry vio que eso era cierto- durante la epoca de voldemort fuimos perseguidos para ser usados como exclavos, pero nos escondimos aqui en el bosque, gracias a eso que sobrevivimos ya que muchos de nosotros cayeron fue una epoca dificil, gracias a ti que pudimos descansar.

-si pero ahora a vuelto

-lo se, pero parece que de momento no tiene mucha intencion en nosotros, esperemos que no nos busque.

-ahora dime tu.. como habeis acabado aqui?-volvio a hablar jack

Harry le conto la historia y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente a una cabaña, alli estaba Jael  
que les hizo el traslador y de un momento a otro estaban en unos bosques de centro Europa.

-y aqui que buscamos?-pregunto harry- como sabremos donde encontrarlos

-no te preocupes ellos nos encontraran, sigamos

Estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que un hombre encapuchado vestido de blanco salio a su encuentro.

-quienes sois vosotros y que haceis en eL CAMPO DE LOS DRUIDAS.

-señor soy Jack Mortimer enviado de las hadas y este es harry potter enviado de los magos venimos en busca de ayuda para este muchacho señor.

El hombre se bajo la capucha revelando a un hobre de tez oscura y facciones duras.

-seguidme-dijo despues de observarlos.

Fueron hasta un claro donde habia una gran cabaña, y cinco hombres mas

-estos chicos vienen por ayuda

-pasad-les dijo otro hombre

Despues de revisar de nuevo a draco, les dieron su conclusion

-no se puede hacer nada

-que! vamos me dijeron que viniera aqui porque solo ustedes podrian hacer algo!-dijo harry-por favor no puede morir asi.

Los hombres se miraron entre si.

-solo hay una forma pero es bastante peligrosa, hay una pocion que el debera tomar, lo sumira en otro mundo y alguien tendra que ir alli y ayudarlo, pero si no lo consigue ambos quedara bajo la maldicion que pesa al primero y los dos moriran.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron callados por un momento, procesando la informacion.

-esta bien , ire-dijo harry, depues de haberlo ayudado a no ser mortifago ahora no podia dejarlo en la estacada, ninguno de esos hombres irian y por supuesto no dejaria que fuerajack por lo que solo quedaba el.

Despues de un rato, harry estaba acostado al lado de draco, bebieron la pocion. Ante los demas parecia que harry se habia quedado durmiendo pero en realidad, habia ido a parar a la cabeza de draco donde el estaba atrapado, al cabo de las horas harry desperto sudoroso y acelerado, draco desperto igual que el.(lo que sucedio no lo conto, quedo entre el y draco)

Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron.

-gracias-le dijo draco

- no es nada, no te preocupes

-Es increible, lo has conseguido!-dijo uno de los druidas asombrado.

-bienvenidos-les dijo Jack

-gracias Jack.

-quien eres?-pregunto draco

-soy Jack mortimer, ya te contare como llegamos hasta aqui.-le dijo con una sonrisa.-ellos son druidas

-ahora aun hay algo mas que debeis hacer o el hechizo recaera sobre ambos de nuevo-dijeron dos druidas a la vez

-que?

-os habeis salvado, no como conocidos, no como amigos y mucho menos como enemigos, sino como hermanos, y como hermanos que sois vuestra sangre debe estar unida-recito otro druida

-dareis vuestra sangre para vuestro hermano

Los chicos no entendieron un pimiento verde ni colorao.

-venid aqui-les indicaron, ambos se levantaron y fuero al centro de la sala, los colocaron uno frente al otro- ahora cortale las venas para que tu puedas vivir

-que?-dijo harry-esto es una broma le acabo de salvar de morir como voy a cortarle las venas!

-moriras entonces, ahora tu muchacho cortale las venas para que tu puedas vivir-draco lo miro.

-no, no lo hare el me ha salvado, no puedo hacerle eso. Morire entonces

Los seis druidas sonrieron, uno cogio a jack para que no se moviera, mientras dos apresaban a draco y otros dos apresaban a harry, levantaron las muñecas mientras el que quedaba se acercaba con una daga, los chicos se resistian lo que podian pero los tenain bien sujetos. Les cortaron a ambos en las muñecas, y las unieron al del otro por los cortes entonces los soltaron, una luz dorada se extendio desde los cortes por todo el salon, mientras los seis hombres se pusieron en circulo alrededor de ellos y empezaron a recitar un conjuro, la luz se hizo mas intensa, los chicos dejaron escapar un gemido de dolor y entonces se separaron rapidamente miraron sus muñecas, alli ya no habia ningun corte sino una marca lo que parecia pequeño tatuaje, draco tenia una pantera negra con los ojos verdes y harry un tigre albino con los ojos grises.

-Ahora sois hermanos de sangre el ritual se ha acabado, lo de antes solo ha sido una prueba para ver si de verdad mereciais ser salvados, lo que ha aparecido en vuestra muñeca es la forma interior de vuestro hermano, lo que vosotros denominais como forma animaga.

Fin Flash Back

Lo que harry no les conto es que después de eso los druidas los cogieron como aprendices, solo harry termino el entrenamiento y es un druida completo los otros dos mantienen su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de harry, después de eso, se hicieron cazadores.

Se quedo mirando a los cuatro adultos que todavia asimilaban sus palabras.

-tengo hambre que tal si vasmo a comer?-preopuso harry, pensando que de una vez veria a sus antiguos amigos Ron y Hermione.

Que os ha parecido?Dejadme review, por fa...Gracias!


	7. 7 La sala Howarts

Hola! Perdon por el retraso y perdon por equivocarme aunque no se si lo habeis leido ya pero me equivoque y no se porque al subirlo se omitio una parte del capitulo, no se como pudo pasar eso, si fuera del principio o del final lo entenderia pero justo a la mitad? bueno dejo esos misterios sin resolver a quien corresponda, lo he vuelto a subir, claro esta con la parte que faltaba(espero), muchas gracias por leer, y muchas gracias a los que dejan review! Un besito espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece y hago esto sin fin de lucro.

Capitulo 7. La Sala Howarts.

Entraron en el gran comedor y allí vio algo inusual, por una parte al parecer el director había vuelto y la Prof. mcgonnagal le estaba poniendo al corriente de todo, ambos estaban de pie al lado de la mesa de los profesores y el hombre parecía estar mas blanco que la pared, por lo que no estaban viendo lo que sucedía unos escalones mas abajo donde varios profesores, snape, flichiwich, y sprout estaban discutiendo con Alex, Jack, Anna y Draco, estos parecía muy acalorados, en cuanto entraron el director fijo su vista en el, y camino hacia el airadamente, en cuanto llego empezó a gritarle algo muy inusual en el viejo director ya que este no solía perder la calma nunca, entre gritos harry entendió algo de "irresponsable" y "dragones" y el hombre siguió gritando, el gran comedor estaba sumido viendo las dos discusiones así que tenían todos comida con espectáculo!.Harry pasó olímpicamente del director y este en cuanto lo noto se cayó, dándose cuenta entonces del escándalo que había armado. Harry fue hasta sus amigos estos cesaron su discusión al verlo llegar, los profesores, a los que ahora se había unido mcgonnagal, lo observaron también snape destilaba odio con la mirada y los otros tres incredulidad aunque no iban dirigidas hacia el sino hacia sus amigos.

-que sucede?-pregunto con voz tranquila

-pues que estos.."xxxxxxxxxxx"...no nos dejan sentarnos juntos!-dijo alex enfadada.

-tranquilízate Alexandra, que problema Hay con que se sienten juntos?-pregunto a los profesores, los tres de inmediato se pusieron a gritar a la vez, harry movió la mano y les quito el habla, se la devolvió a la profesora sprout-dígame que problema hay?

-que no son de la misma casa, no pueden compartir mesa! no lo quieren entender! que no se puede y es que no!.

-muy bien, entonces el problema esta en que como todos no somos de griffindor, o de slytherin no podemos compartir mesa, creí que uno de los lemas del colegio era la unidad, la unidad entre las casas, como vamos a promover esa unidad si ni siquiera podemos comer juntos, y encima hablamos de dos casa que han sido rivales desde que el colegio se fundo!-dijo elevando un poco mas la voz, haciendo que los profesores bajaran la vista avergonzados- si ni ustedes profesores de esta institución promueven eso como quiere que lo hagan sus alumnos?-dijo destilando veneno en su voz- bien yo solucionare eso.

Se giró al escudo del colegio situado encima de la mesa de los profesores- Howarts no estas de acuerdo conmigo?- pregunto tranquilo al escudo, levanto las manos y envió un chorro de energía, el escudo lo absorbió y lo dirigió por todo el castillo, empezaron a sentirse temblores, y de la nada una mesa surgió en el centro del gran comedor, separando griffindor y ravenclaw a un lado y slytherin y huflepuff a otro, encima de la mesa, el escudo de howarts con las cuatro casas unidas, y la mesa de los cuatro colores de las casas, entonces una voz surgió del escudo de la pared de la mesa de los profesores,--""una nueva sala común ha sido creada, su contraseña es unidad, y allí podrá ir quien no se sienta a gusto con su casa, quien quiera pasar un rato con sus amigos de otras casas, o quien simplemente quiera descansar sin importarle el lugar y la compañía a esa casa se accede desde el tapiz lleno de libros que hay al lado de la biblioteca""La unidad es algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo al azar, howarts ha hablado"""""-la profunda voz se cayo entonces.

-bien asunto resuelto vamos a comer-dijo harry de mejor humor, sus amigos fueron con el a la mesa, los murmullos empezaron por todo el comedor, al poco las gemelas Patil ambas de diferentes casas, se sentaron juntas en la mesa de howarts, a los profesores les llegaba la boca al suelo, había hablado con el colegio!con la esencia del edifico!del castillo!era increíble!cuanto poder podía llegar a tener!

Poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando, pero para sorpresa de nuevo la mesa no terminaba de llenarse sino que cuando se quedaba sin sitio se expandía un poco mas, llegando al final a ocupar de lado a lado el gran comedor, con la mayoría de los alumnos sentados ahí, demostrando compañerismo e igualdad, solo algunos slyhterin y griffindor o se habían sentado allí pero bueno nadie les obligaba, comieron tranquilamente, harry vio con tristeza como sus amigos ron y hermione eran dos de los que no habían acudido a la mesa, sin embargo a parte de ellos pocos alumnos quedaban en la mesa de griffindor.

Comieron tranquilamente y al terminar todos fueron a ver la nueva sala común.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron excepto, los griffindors y slytherin que estaban en sus mesas, y los amigos de harry y él mismo.

Harry les dijo que se reuniría con ellos mas tarde que por favor fueran a ver la nueva sala común, a estos no les hizo mucha gracias pero fueron a verla también tenían curiosidad. Harry suspiro y fue hasta ron y hermione se puso delante de ambos. Los dos levantaron la vista del plato y se le quedaron mirando ambos los desafiaban con la mirada.

-vaya! No pensáis saludarme? Bueno esperaba mejor recibimiento.

-quien eres?-pregunto cautelosamente hermione

-es solo alguien que intenta llamar la atención, bonito truco el de las mesas, pero no esperaras que nos sentemos con las serpientes aquellas.

-bueno no se que tienen de malo las serpientes, ron

-como sabes mi nombre?

-bueno hemos sido amigos bastante tiempo, hasta que me marché según creo aunque no recuerdo haber dado por terminada nuestra amistad…-dijo simulando estar pensativo

-imposible-dijo hermione- tu…tu no puedes ser…..

-harry!-dijo ron saltando la mesa y abrazando a su amigo

Hermione se le unió al poco, asfixiando al moreno.

-chicos, dejad respirar a mi hijo-dijo james separando a ron y hermione del chico-pitufo

Cuando por fin pudo coger aire, los miró ambos tenían una sonrisa en la cara.

-porque te fuiste?-pregunto hermione

-y que haces con malfoy y las serpientes?-pregunto ron

-me fui de improviso, y draco, jack y anna son mis amigos por mucho que pertenezcan a slytherin

-gran control de la situación cachorro-dijo remus llegando hasta el.

-bueno es la costumbre, a mi solo me sacan de quicio anna y jack. Por lo demás creo que puedo permanecer tranquilo casi en cualquier situación.

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta harry-dijo ron abrazándolo de nuevo.

-si, es bueno estar de vuelta.

-creo que nos tienes que contar muchas cosas harry-dijo hermione con un falso tono severo

-si, eso es cierto pero creo que primero tengo que hablar con el director luego nos reuniremos en la sala común os parece?

-en la de griffindor?

-si en la de griffindor, sospecho que la sala de howarts estará bastante revuelta y nos será imposible hablar.

-bien pequeñín vamos a hablar con albusín-dijo sirius pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-sirius si quieres permanecer vivo te aconsejo que no me vuelvas a llamar así-dijo harry mirándolo fijamente.

-guau, harry que mirada mas chula!-le dijo su padrino- ayyyy-suspiro-mi pequeñín esta creciendo

Los adultos rieron y harry solo negó con la cabeza siendo conducido por su padrino hasta la sala del director.

-creo que albus cambió la contraseña antes de irse ahora no sabemos cual es.-dijo remus parado delante de la estatua.

-eso no es problema-dijo harry soltándose por fin de su padrino giro su mano, y la estatua

-vaya, aun no me creo que puedas hacer esas cosas-le dijo su padre

- todos podemos es cuestión de ponerse

Subieron la escalera y entraron al despacho de director, este estaba sentado en su silla mirándolos, los estaba esperando.

-creo que me tienes que dar explicaciones muchacho-dijo con voz severa

-pues yo creo que no, si mal no recuerdo fue su por su culpa por la que me fui, abandono a draco a su suerte y si fuera por mi hubiera muerto ya que el nunca se hubiera unido a su padre-dijo con la voz mas tranquila del mundo sentándose junto a sus padres.

- me has tenido buscándote por medio mundo, niño!

-bueno, si por su ayuda fuera bien podía estar muerto, ya que no apareció en casa de Malfoy donde sabía seguro que yo estaba.

-si que fuimos! Pero allí ya no había nadie!

-bueno yo no pedí que me buscara, de hecho si no fuera por ese dragón que hay en el bosque no hubiera vuelto, pero eso requiera de nuestra atención, en cuanto a donde he estado lo que supongo será su pregunta, he estado en muchos sitios, por todo el mundo, como bien sabe por el ministerio ya he pasado mis EXTASIS como mis compañeros, tiene alguna otra pregunta?

Dumbledore luchaba por respirar con normalidad.

-bueno si es asi, me voy tengo que hablar son ron y hermione

-espera! Quieres..quieres pertenecer a la orden?

-solo lo haré si también lo hacen mis amigos

-que quieres decir?

-a todos mis amigos, draco, anna, jack y alex, ya que supongo que ron y hermione ya pertenecerán a la orden

-ellos no pueden pertenecer…no los conocemos no podemos confiar en ellos

-en draco tampoco

-no, tampoco en malfoy

-bueno pues sin ellos yo no entro.

Dicho esto salio del despacho dejando a sus padres hablando con el director.

-que tal estáis?-les dijo a modo de saludo a sus amigos en la sala de griffindor.

-bien y tu, siéntate con nosotros

Así lo hizo, estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, como del Ed que ahora no seguía porque no estaba harry, este les había contado algunas anécdotas de sus viajes y de lo que se habían echado de menos, en ese momento ginny entró.

-hola-dijo extrañada al verlo

-hola-saludaron los tres.

-no..puede ser.. harry!-se tiro encima del muchacho

-vaya, gin! Es un placer volverte a ver, creo que eres la única que me ha reconocido-dijo sin soltarla de su abrazo aún.

-la sala común que has creado es increíble!

-yo no la he creado ha sido el colegio, y hablando de ella creo que iré a echarle un vistazo.

-si, nosotros ya nos hemos trasladado allí, hermione, ron deberíais hacer lo mismo.

-como? No puedes irte de aquí gin, te lo prohíbo!

-pues vaya ron si quieres quedarte aquí con los pequeñazos de primero y segundo que son los únicos que no pueden quedarse a dormir allí adelante, mis amigos están allí y yo no me quedo aquí.

-porque los de primero y segundo no pueden estar allí?-pregunto hermione

-bueno, estar si que pueden estar solo que a dormir deben venir aquí, por que la sala considera que aún son muy jóvenes y deben al menos conocer un poco de la casa en la que están, mas adelante si quieren podrán ir allí como todos.

-vamos?-dijo harry ya desde la puerta.

Salieron resignados, pasaron por el tapiz de la librería, y se encontraron con una sala común muy bulliciosa, había seis o siete mesas redondas donde los chicos podrían hacer deberes, dos chimeneas que calentaban el lugar, y en lugar de dos escaleras solo una, en la sala común aparte de un montón de sillones y sofás estaba decorado con los escudos de las cuatro casas, subieron las escaleras y a un lado un pasillo lleno de puertas y a otro lado otro, una cabeza salió de una de las puertas del final.

-harry!-era anna

El chico fue hasta allí con una sonrisa. En la puerta colgaba un letrero, El Equipo de Fuego.

-entra mira a ver si te gusta, la hemos decorado nosotras-dijo refiriéndose a alex y a ella, pasó y había cinco camas con doseles y al lado de cada una un escritorio, y una mesita, al final de la habitación un aseo, y al lado un balcón desde donde se veía el campo de quiddich. La habían decorado con los colores de griffindor y slyhterin que combinaban muy bien, al lado de lo que supuso sería su cama, estaba la percha de Hedwig y ella también por supuesto.

-es preciosa

-pero como podéis dormir todos aquí? Las chicas y los chicos tienen que estar separados-dijo hermione-yo-no-me-equivoco-en-la-vida-granger.

-eso es una tontería-dijo anna enfrentándose a ella- no veo porque chicos y chicas no puedan dormir juntos, si hacen algo mas que dormir eso ya es cosa suya y también es su responsabilidad y no te creas que por dormir separados no lo hacen porque perfectamente pueden subir a la habitación de los chicos asi que en realidad no es nada nuevo.

Hermione enrojeció. Harry abrazó a anna por detrás la chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del moreno mientras hablaba y este apoyo su cabeza en la de ella.

-para eso se inventaron los hechizos anticonceptivos, no cariño?

-totalmente de acuerdo-dijo harry dándole un beso en la cabeza, ahora ron también había enrojecido- creo que aún no os he presentado, ella es Anna mi novia, allí esta Alex, Jack y bueno a Draco ya lo conocéis, estos son ron, hermione y ginny.

-encantados-dijeron todos mas por cortesía que por nada.

-bueno yo voy a ver mi habitación, es tres puertas mas allá que esta-dijo ginny bastante seria saliendo de allí, mientras harry besaba el cuello de anna y esta hacia unas risitas tontas

-que tal si vamos a cenar?-propuso Alex

-me parece bien- dijo draco acercándose.

-id vosotros nosotros iremos mas tarde- les dijo harry

-si, si claro, mas tarde, por favor IROS A UN MOTEL!-dijo jack, aunque la ultima parte la gritaron alex, draco y jack

-adiós-les dijo harry sacándolos de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

En el gran comedor…………

-y mi hijo?-pregunto lily a los a alex, cuando entraba en el comedor

-ha dicho que no tenia hambre y bajara mas tarde-dijo esta un poco nerviosa, jack se acerco por detrás abrazándola, y draco a su lado.

-es cierto -apoyo Draco, lily le sonrió

-esto Alex no?-pregunto sirius, la chica se giró para verlo- me gustaría hablar contigo después de la cena en mi despacho, bien?

-claro profesor black

Cenaron tranquilamente, otra vez todos en la mesa de howarts.

Después de la cena los chicos fueron a acompañar a alex, mientras ron y hermione se fueron a su sala común.

En el despacho de los profesores de ICAO, estaban Remus, Sirius, James y Lily, todos miraban a Alex que se sentía un poco cohibida.

-bien, Alex, como sabes yo me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black y al ser tu una Black también hemos pensado que tal vez podríamos hacer algo para ver que clase de parentesco tenemos, te parece?

La chica asintió no muy segura.

-bueno que puedes decirnos de tu madre?- pregunto remus

- mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 6 años, y antes de eso no me contó nada de mi padre, me crié con las hadas, no sé que os pueda decir?

-lo siento –dijo lily apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-…….

-como se llamaba?-pregunto james

-no os lo diré-dijo ella- quiero ver que tan efectivo es ese hechizo vuestro

- y como era? bueno su aspecto físico no nos ayudara mucho, quiero decir para saber tu parentesco con sirius, por lo que haremos un hechizo sencillo, vale?-dijo remus la chica asintió.

-levántate-le dijo lily suavemente, la chica se puso a su lado.

Sirius giro su varita y un rayo azul salió de ella dando a la chica, de repente otro rayo salió de ella directamente de su pecho pero ese rayo era rosa, se quedó unos momentos en el aire y luego desapareció.

-no puede ser –dijo james, quien sostenía un libro en sus manos

-que? Que dice?-pregunto ansioso sirius

-eres su padre!

-QUE!- dijeron todos a la vez

- miralo aquí esta-dijo mostrandole el libro, -si es rosa el parentesco es directo padre-hijo.

-como se llamaba tu madre?-le pregunto lily aun consternada

- Atenea Lorens

-Ate…ATENEA? Ella? Por merlín-dijo sirius dejándose caer en una silla

- que sucede sirius?-pregunto james-estas bien?

-si,..si..es solo que ella me abandonó,..cuando…cuando le pedí matrimonio

-que?

-si bueno no os lo conté porque estaba destrozado y… bueno nunca supe porque se fue ni porque te oculto-dijo ahora mirando a su "hija".

Se levanto y en un rápido movimiento la chica se vio apresada por los brazos del merodeador, lentamente le respondió al abrazo aun sin creerse lo que sucedía.

-bueno os dejamos solos un rato vale…-dijo lily sacando a remus y james de allí

-donde esta Alex?-pregunto fuera jack

- ahora esta con el profesor black, saldrá mas tarde iros a vuestros dormitorios –dijo james con voz calmada

- pero…tenemos que esperarla, que sucede?

- no pasa nada tranquilos iros a dormir el profesor black la acompañará,-dijo lily

-iros ahora si no queréis quedaros castigados chicos-terminó remus haciendo que los chicos comenzaran a andar

En el despacho……

-bueno Alex…..no se que decirte

-er..eres mi padre-dijo aun sin creerselo

-eso parece, bueno Alexandra, quiero que….

-primero no me llames Alexandra, soy Alex bien..

-esta bien-le dijo con una sonrisa- se que es difícil no……., a estas alturas de tu vida que te aparezca un padre pero me gustaría serlo de verdad, me gustaría poder ser tu padre conocer cosas de ti y que nos lleváramos bien que te parece? Podemos intentarlo?

Ella no dijo nada

-sabes? Amaba mucho a tu madre fue a la única mujer que de verdad llegué a amar-dijo en un susurro

-creo que lo podemos intentar………………………………….papa.-dijo la chica abrazándolo mientras al merodeador se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. L estrechó con más fuerza.-claro está si no me matas ahora!

-jaja, lo siento-dijo separándose-creo que es hora de dormir

-si yo también lo creo, buenas noches

-espera que te acompaño

-no te molestes me están esperando fuera

-aun así voy contigo.

Salieron y efectivamente allí estaban Jack y Draco, habíam dado la vuelta a un pasillo y habían vuelto allí de nuevo no eran expertos en rastros y ocultación por nada!

-alex! Estas bien?-preguntaron los dos cuando la vieron salir con los ojos un poco enrojecidos

-si estoy bien chicos, vamos, buenas noches de nuevo

-buenas noches chicos.-dijo sirius mirándolos como se iban.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily, James y Sirius fueron a despertar a sus hijos.Entraron en la sala común viendola extrañados, subieron a las habitaciones.

-cuales son las de chicos y cuales las de chica?-pregunto sirius

-creo que son todas para todos sirius-apunto james

-que!

-sirius los vas a despertar a todos con semejantes gritos!-le regaño lily

En ese momento una pelirroja pasaba a su lado.

-buenos días profesores

-buenos días gin, por una casualidad no sabras cual es la ahbitacion de harry verdad?

-si claro es la última del pasillo-dijo un poco malhumorada saliendo rapidamente de alli

Los profesores se encogieron de hombros, sirius maldiciendose porque no le habia dado tiempo a preguntar por alex.

-El Equipo de Fuego-leyó james- yo creoq ue Los Merodeadores quedaba mejor

-yo también lo creo-apoyo sirius

-hombres!

Entraron y casi se les cae el alma a los pies, la habitacion estaba hecha unos zorros ropa por aqui, por alli, y por alli tambien,..y un poco mas alla, pero que tenian estos un centro comercial?

Draco decidió levantarse en ese momento, al primero que vió fue a james

-buenos di...as harry esta anna en el aseo?-pregunto bostezando y medio dormido

-perdona pero te equivocas

Draco enfoco mejor

-oh! perdon prof. potter lo confundí, eso quiere decir que no estan levantados!-una sonrisa super malvada se formo en su cara

Se fue directo al baño, los demas pensaron que estaba loco.

-mira en esa james-le dijo lily

-porque yo?

-porque es tu hijo!-dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, y antes de que pudiera james decir algo le mando una mirada de esas que decian Como abras la boca te enteras.

James suspiro y abrio el dosel con cuidado no queria despertar a nadie que no fuera su hijo y no sabía quien mas dormia en ese cuarto.Aliviado vio una cabellera desordenada y azabache en la cabecera pero...no estaba solo, una peliazul estaba a su lado, a james se le subieron los colores y cerro inmediatamente.

-creo que sera mejor dejar que despierte solito al fin y al cabo ya es grande sera mejor que vayamos a desayunar-dijo apresuradamente

-apartate james-el moreno le envio una mirada de auxilio a su amigo pero este solo se encogio de hombros asi que resignado dejo que su mujer pasara, ella abrio el dosel y...-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

El chico cayo de la cama del susto y Anna simplemente se giro acaparando mas cama. Harry miro con los ojos como platos a su madre, mientras veian como su padre y su padrino intentaban no reir, el iba solo con los boxer.

-te parecera bonito? eres un ireesponsable, sabes lo que eso puede acarrear! te das cuenta de las consecuencias?aun eres un niño! que harias tu con un hijo! eh? responde!-bramo su madre enfurecida

-mama..tranquila..-dijo el chico aun medio durmiendo levantandose del suelo- anna y yo solo dormimos

-si ya! seguro!

-ademas por mucho que no quieras llevo 6 meses saliendo con ella de los cuales 5 meses y tres semanas hemos dormido juntos por lo que es bastante dificil no dormir con ella porque parece que te falta algo, supongo que tu lo sabras, o si se fuera papa ahora y tuvieras que dormir sola no lo notarias?no tienes de que preocuparte no planeo hacerte abuela aun.-dijo con una sonrisa, se acerco de nuevo a la cama y se inclino sobre la chica besandola en la mejilla,- anna cielo despierta...

-mmmm, un poco mas...

-no, venga que por lo que veo draco te ha quitado el aseo.

-que! -eso desperto completamente a la peliazul.-se va a enterar.

Se levanto rapidamente, llevaba una camiseta de harry que le llegaba por las rodillas.

-buenos dias-saludo a los padre de harry y a sirius- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK!SAL AHORA MISMO DEL BAÑO!-dijo aporreando la puerta

-pero se puede saber que escandalo es este!-grito alguien desde atras, se giraron para ver como jack les gritaba saliendo de la cama, y una soñolienta alex salia por el otro lado de la misma cama.

-QUE!ALEX!QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES DURMIENDO CON ESTE!-le grito su padre encolerizado, el chico retrocedio, mientras alex le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa a su padre

-es mi novio, llevamos dos años juntos ya te acostumbraras-le dijo simplemente- buenos dias les dijo a los demas.,y se fue con Anna a gritarle a Draco.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar-amenazo sirius a jack , el chico trago saliva ruidosamente

-ya...ya...ya he salido-dijo draco saliendo secandose el pelo con una toalla mientras las chicas le apartaban y entraban las dos.

-suerte que no les dije que la habitacion tenñia dos baños-sonrio jack a harry, y ambos fueron al otro que era enorme, y tenñia dos duchas separadas y una gran piscina.

A los diez minutos los dos chicos salieron y empezaron a arreglar la habitacion junto a draco que ya lo hacia cuando...

-MALFOY VAS A MORIR!-se oyeron dos voces desde el aseo, ambas chicas salieron vestidas pero con la toalla en la cabeza ocultando un pelo rosa chicle, draco habia hechizado no el agua sino las toallas.

-vamos..vamos chicas si os queda genial..-rio draco mientras salia corriendo de la habitacion

Ya en el comedor aun se miraban con odio, mientras draco les devolvia el color a la peliazul y la morena...

-vale ya chicos, como fueron vuestras clases de ayer?-pregunto harry sentandose junto a anna.

-bien-dijeron sin mucho animo

-lo que pasa es que tus amigos, son como piezas de museo potter, de esas que te dan ganas de estamparlas contra el suelo y hacerlas mil pedacitos!-dijo draco

-si el pelirrojo es el mas estupido- apoyo anna- me dijo que el era superior a mi! Te lo puedes creer, casi le muerdo, y no es broma!

-bueno! Como estan los animos, vamos no se cuanto haya cambiado ron, pero no creo que tanto no?

- cree lo que quieras harry, pero te aseguro que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de matar a weasley como ayer,-dijo draco

- bueno y lo mejor fue cuando se entero de quien era draco-dijo alex sonriendoatencion frase textual……. "Malfoy!-dijo con voz chillona- no es posible que tu nos des clases, asqueroso mortifago! Si hasta Lombotton tiene mayor nivel que tu en Dcao""

-jajajajajjajajaajajjaajjajaaja-harry se partia

-si y draco dijo, 50 puntos menos para griffindor por insultar a un profesor-dijo alex afinando mucho la voz

-eh! Yo no hablo como una chica

Todos se volvieron a reir.

-bueno creo que ron se paso, tanto contigo como supongo que con neville que tambien estaria en esa clase.

-neville?

-lombotton-aclaro

-pues si-dijo draco- pero el y granger se tiraron toda la clase tirandome indirectas, bien directas.

-pues yo no lo note-dijo alex

-oh…si decian…cual es el mejor hechizo para defenderse de un huron profesor malfoy?

-jajajajajajajaajajajaja-harry se partia de nuevo, draco lo apunto con la varita

-hey! No me mates dray, es que lo del huron fue buenisimo-dijo harry intentando parar de reir.

-que huron?-pregunto jack

-bueno es que…

-abre esa bocota potter, y sera la ultima vez que lo hagas -amenazo malfoy, harry se cayo

- vuelve a amenazar a mi harry y sera lo ultimo que hagas entendido!-le grito anna, draco se quedo blanco y harry mas rojo que un tomate, mientras jack y alex se partian de risa.

-comamos en paz,-dijo jack

-por cierto que vamos a hacer luego?-pregunto alex

-pues iremos a la biblioteca a buscar sobre el dragon-dijo harry

-puf! Ya empezamos con el rollo!-dijo draco

-bueno y que le vamos a hacer por algun lado hay que empezar-dijo harry

-pero podrian buscar ellas y mientras nosotros ir al bosque a investigar!-dijo con emocion draco

-creo que tienes razon-dijo harry, -pero primero debemos mostrarle la biblioteca, y como se busca aquí, que te parece jack?

-por mi bien, personalmente prefiero ir al bosque que a la biblioteca

-claro y nosotras si podemos ir a la biblioteca no?-bufaron anna y alex indignadas

-vamos chicas sabeis que vosotras buscais mejor, ademas no podeis entrar al bosque-les dijo draco

-si richard ha pasado, porque yo no?-dijo anna

-porque tu eres mitad, cielo, solo los que son del todo vampiros pasan aparte de nosotros-le dijo harry

-ya lo sabia!-dijo anna cruzandose de brazos.

-vamos anni no te enfades-dijo harry abrazandola-nadie hace el trabajo de investigación como vosotras…..

-si si hacednos la pelota…….-dijo alex

-cariño….-jack la beso-no os enfadeis prometo que draco os contara todo cuando volvamos.

-eh!-protesto el aludido

-vamos dray tu haces los mejores informes asi que ahora no te quejes-le dijo harry

-claro, dray –dijeron anna y alex a la vez-solo nos faltaba que encima no nos contarais nada.

-entonces os prometo que no cobrareis!-dijo anna

-eh? Eso no!-protestaron los chicos-esta bien hare el informe para vosotras y para el jefe-suspiro draco

-eres el mejor draco!-las dos chicas se tiraron encima de el.

-jajajajajajajajajajaja-se reian todos

-basta-dijo draco colorado-vamos anda…-se levanto con una sonrisa.

Harry echó un vistazo a la mesa, al final cerca de la mesa de los profesores estaban, ron y hermione, suspiro, fijo la vista en los profesores, sus padres hablaban animadamente con sirius y remus, los cuatro reian alegres.

Siguió a sus amigos fuera del comedor.

En la biblioteca…..

-bueno, esto es un poco grande-dijo anna.

-la seccion de dragones, es la tercera columna del final-les indico draco

-y si teneis algun problema podeis preguntarle a la bibliotecaria-dijo harry

-esta bien, buena suerte chicos-se despidio alex

-tened cuidado-dijo anna abrazando a harry, mientras alex abrazaba a jack, luego las dos ahogaron a draco.

-hay bastantes cosas ahí, ya lo sabeis,-dijo alex- debeis tener mucho cuidado

-ya..ya.. tranquilas-dijo jack saliendo de la biblioteca

Las dos chicas se giraron y fueron a buscar una mesa, los chicos salieron en direccion al bosque.

-bien, esta es una prueba para vosotros, solos debereis de saber que hacer-dijo harry serio, mientras caminaban.

-que! Vamos harry una prueba!-bufo jack

-pues yo no he estudiado-dijo divertido draco

-chicos vuestro entrenamiento de druidasdepende de que supereis esta prueba, no lo tomeis a broma.

-vamos harry porque tan serio seguro que la pasamos!-dijo jack alegre pasandole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-claro! ademas te hemos visto hacerlo millones de veces-apoyo draco haciendo lo mismo que jack.

-vaya par de payasos que sois! Si el consejo os viera os denegaria la entrada!-dijo harry con una sonrisa

-noooo, si el gran harry potter intercede por nosotros-dijeron los dos a la vez haciendole reverencias, con lo que los tres soltaron una carcajada.

En eso llegaron hasta el bosque, ahora se veia mas oscuro y tenebroso que el otro dia.

-esto la biblioteca con las chicas me parece ahora una mejor idea-dijeron jack y draco a la vez dandose la vuelta

Harry los agarro de la tunica y los giro.

-slytherin teniais que ser!. Venga que cuando antes empecemos antes acabaremos.

Los chicos suspiraron y se colocaron a la par en frente del bosque, separados unos metros, harry en el centro de ellos pero detrás, observaba. Cuando….

-eh! Vosotros! –grito alguien desde atrás- No podeis entrar al bosque!

- y si hago que Caos se la coma?-susurro draco

Harry sonrio pero nego con la cabeza.

-genial la sabelotodo seguida por el pelirrojo!-bufo jack.

Mientras los otros habian llegado corriendo.

-Malfoy-susurro ron con maldad.

-no podeis entrar al bosque esta prohibido-dijo hermione con autoridad.-ademas deberiais estar en clases!

-seran 25 puntos menos para cada uno –dijo ron

-no nos puedes quitar puntos, no hemos entrado, solo mirabamos-dijo jack

-ibais a entrar!-grito ron

-demuestralo-dijo jack cruzandose de brazos.

-ron, tienen razón no han entrado-le dijo hermione

-ves hasta ella nos da la razon, weasley!-le grito draco, hermione enrojecio.

Ron lo fulmino con la mirada.

-basta!-hablo harry- vosotros dejadlos en paz-les dijo a draco y jack-,chicos nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer vosotros deneriais estar en clase–les dijo a ron y hermione

-ja! Eso es lo que tu crees nosotros somos prefectos, y es nuestro deber vigilar a los alumnos.-le dijo ron con un tono mas suave al ver que era a harry a quien se dirigia

-yo tambien soy prefecto weasley, asi que yo los vigilo gracias ya podeis iros.-dijo draco

-perdona perdiste ese puesto al irte, para unirte a tu señor!-le grito hermione

-no hables de lo que no sabes-rugio harry

Draco los apuntaba con su varita.

-que pasa aquí!-dijo alguien detrás de los chicos, era james

-Profesor potter!-dijo hermione aliviada-ellos querian entrar al bosque.

-es eso cierto?-pregunto lily que acababa de llegar junto a su marido.

-asi es-contesto harry-y ahora si nos disculpais debemos seguir con lo nuestro hemos perdido valioso tiempo en una discusión inútil.

Los dos chicos se quedaron pasmados. Sus padres no sabian que hacer.

-harry no podeis entrar en el bosque es peligroso-le dijo su madre calmadamente.

-por eso me pagan, ahora si nos dejais necesitamos un poco de concentración, si?-dijo de forma autoritaria.- dray, jack, a lo vuestro yo me encargo de esto-dijo sin girarse a los dos chicos, estos se giraron y empezaron a concentrarse.

-alejemonos-dijo harry apartando a sus padres.

-No puede ser..has cambiado tanto….-decia hermione

-vosotros tambien estais muy cambiados, no os recordaba tan estupidos-les dijo harry destilando veneno.

Ambos enrojecieron.

-te recuerdo que tu te fuiste-le dijo ron-y nos abandonaste!

-ya y? eso es escusa para que seais asi, o es que el poder se os ha subido a la cabeza?

-vale ya harry,-le dijo su madre suavemente, harry se giro hacia ella.

-bien creo que ya estan listos-un aura dorada cubria a los dos chicos.- debeis iros.

-yo ire con vosotros-dijo su padre decidido.

-lo siento pero a ti el bosque no te dejara pasar. Tranquilos no pasara nada, volveremos.

-harry…ya no tienes porque seguir trabajando, por favor no entres en el bosque…-le rogo su madre

- lo siento pero esto va mas alla de un simple trabajo.

Harry se giro y se acerco a draco y jack, estos apuntaron con su varita al bosque. Empezaron a recitar un extraño conjuro en lengua desconocida para ellos al menos(los padres de harry, ron y hermione).

La luz dorada se disparo de la varita hacia el bosque, sus ojos se volvieron dorados, sus ropas cambiaron, pasando a ser el uniforme de cazador, camisa y pantalones negros, y su capa con el emblema de los cazadores en el centro.

Los dos dieron unos pasos y se adentraron en el bosque, harry miro de nuevo a sus padres e hizo lo mismo que ellos, pero no le hizo falta tanta concentración, sus ropas cambiaron al instante, y sus ojos tampoco se volvieron dorados. Entro al bosque con sus amigos y………


	8. 8 El bosque

Nada de esto me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

8.El Bosque.

En el bosque los chicos se trasformaron en su forma animaga, draco en un tigre albino, harry en una pantera y jack en un lobo plateado, avanzaron rapidamente, esquivando arboles y demas. No tardaron mucho en llegar al fondo del bosque donde en un enorme nido se encontraba la dragona protegiendo lo que parecian seis huevos dorados.

Los chicos aun con sus formas animales se acercaron un poco, se ocultaron detras de unos arboles. El dragon parecia dormitar, pronto divisaron como dos dragones se acercaban con rapidez y se colocaban cada uno al lado del nido, protegiendolo, eran dos ridgedbacks por lo que no seria dificil vencerlos.

Se giraron para intentar salir de alli, pero de repente, uno de los ridgedbacks los noto, se acerco despacio, el otro se acerco tambien, los chicos retrocedieron al parecer simples animales esperaban que no les hicieran nada, pronto se vieron rodeados no solo por dos ridgedbacks sino que eran seis; Entonces la dragona desperto olfateo el aire y rugio fuertemente, ante esto los otros seis dragones los atacaron…………………

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron pero ahora estaban heridos, al ser seis y a la vez se habian chocado y les habian causado solo unos rasguños pero, ahora los perseguian enviando sus llamaradas, haciendoles imposible luchar a ellos tres contra los seis, pronto harry reconocio el lugar y freno, sus amigos se chocaron con el y le mandaron miradas confundidas, este señalo el gran agujeron en el suelo de donde una enorme araña empezaba a surgir.

Giraron y corrieron hacia otra direccion, una llamarada alcanzo a draco que rodo para apagar el fuego ya casi estaban en la salida del bosque, Harry volvio a su forma humana y abrio la salida sus amigos salieron y el tras ellos, la cerro justo para evitar una llamarada que se dirigia a el.

Cayeron exhaustos en el suelo , habian pasado cuatro horas, anna y alex estaban alli con los padres de harry.

-chicos!-la voz de ellas les llego mientras recuperaban algo de aliento y jack y draco volvian a sus formas.

-estais bien?-pregunto alex cerca de ellos, ellos no contestaron, no tenian aliento.

Cuando por fin recuperaron algo de aire, fueron hasta su habitacion, lentamente y con esfuerzo.

Al primero al que atendieron las chicas fue a draco que se habia quemado, las quemaduras no eran muy graves, asi que curaron rapido, sus heridas eran leves, luego jack y por ultimo harry.

Las chicas no preguntaron nada sabian que primero tenian que recuperarse, sin embargo lily no dejaba de hablar, harry simplemente no tenia el aliento suficiente para contestar y lily se empeñaba en que tenian que ir a la enfermeria.

-profesora potter!-le grito alex- necesitan descanso! silencio!

Lily parecio entrar en razon y se cayo.

Anna se sentó en el borde de la cama de draco, este estaba aun inconsciente le acaricio el pelo y luego sacudio la cabeza levantandose de alli, harry habia visto todo y la miro tristemente.

A media tarde los chicos se levantaron adoloridos aun pero ya mejor. Bajaron a las cocinas a por algo de comer y subieron a su cuarto, alex y anna habian sido obligadas a ir a clase por su falta en la mañana y james y lily tenian clase por lo que estaban solos.

-bien, repasemos todo, dray escribe-dijo jack

Estuvieron un par de horas haciendo el informe, acabaron justo cuando las chicas entraban.

-harry!-anna se lanzo a besarle- estar mejor cielo?

-si, gracias. –dijo sin mucho animo

Luego anna se giro y abrazo a jack y a draco preguntandoles lo mismo.

Las pusieron al corriente, al parecer con los ridgedbacks tendrian mas trabajo del previsto.

-chicos esto nos supera, debemos llamar al resto-dijo jack

-odio admitirlo pero tienes razon, solos no podremos-dijo draco

-por lo que sabemos, los huevos como muy pronto eclosionaran en un mes, y si eso sucede debemos prepararnos para lo peor-dijo alex

-tomaran el bosque como nido y aunque se vayan volveran a criar aqui, esto sera un hervidero de dragones, y claro cuanto mas haya mas grande se hara el nido, la poblacion de hosmeade ira fuera, y poco a poco se ira expandiendo-dijo anna- por lo que hemos averiguado tienen una capacidad de cria increible, no les hace falta un dragon de su misma especie para criar, y siempre tienen una camada de seis, en los que todos son como la madre.

-debemos darnos prisa, sino..howarts puede ir buscandose una nueva hubicacion.

-bien draco manda el informe al jefe, anna y jack empezad a llamar a la gente, que vengan lo antes posible, y alex tu y yo vamos a informar al colegio.

Alex y Harry primero fueron a buscar a sus padres, estaban en el despacho de DCAO,(lo sabian por el mapa).

-harry!ya estas mejor?-pregunto lily abrazandolo

-si mama, ya estoy mejor, tenemos buenas enfermeras- alex bufo- bueno …tenemos a las mejores enfermeras-dijo abrazando a alex.

-como te encuentras?-le pregunto su sirius a su hija

-bien, solo un poco preocupada, por eso hemos venido.

-y bien que habeis descubierto?-pregunto remus

-pues la cosa es grave, hemos descubierto un nido, seis huevos, eclosionaran en un mes creemos.

-bueno pero podemos acabar con los huevos no?-pregunto remus

-veras eso no es tan facil prof. Lupin,-remus por favor- remus, todos los huevos de dragon tienen un dispositivo de defensa casi irrompible, de hecho esta prohibido atacar un huevo de dragon, y nosotros nunca lo hariamos-dijo alex

-bueno y no existe la posibilidad de que se vayan cuando nazcan?-intervino james

-si, si lo mas seguro es que se vayan, bueno que la madre se vaya, y los deje solos en el bosque, estos cuando alcancen la madurez se iran tambien

-los dragones tardan dos años en alcanzar su madurez, y luego siempre volveran aquí para criar, ademas que seria un peligro tener este tipo de dragon sin control; por lo que dejarlos a su aire no es una opcion.

-bien entonces que vamos a hacer?-pregunto sirius

-vamos, no vosotros no creo que hagais nada-dijo harry, alex sonrio- esto solo lo podemos tratar nosotros.

-porque no podemos ayudar?-dijo james indignado.

-no es que no podais ayudar, si eso si que lo podeis hacer, pero no intenvendreis en la batalla contra los dragones, no sabeis como tratarlos, y no es facil, ademas esta que esta dragona no es una normal.

-pero podreis ayudarnos a mutar los huevos-dijo alex

-a que?

-si. No podemos destruirlos y no podemos permitir que nazcan mas criaturas de este tipo, asi que tenemos que hacer que cambien de especie dentro del huevo, lo podemos hacer puesto que el padre no es de la misma especie que la madre, asi naceran y aunque tengan una alto contenido magico debido a la madre por lo menos no seran de su misma especie.

-necesitamos hablar con el director para avisar de los que van a llegar.

-quien va a venir?

-pues el resto de la empresa-contesto divertida alex.

Al día siguiente, el director ya había sido informado y pese a su disconformidad no habia tenido otra opcion mas que aceptar.

Los cinco se habían vestido con su uniforme de cazador y esperaban en una sala que habia sido hablilitada para la llegada de los invitados.

Los primero en llegar fue el Equipo Escavador, compuesto por seis enanos.

Bueno lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero de verdad mi imaginación se apago en cuanto a este fic, sin embargo me dio para escribir el otro! Bueno si no lo habeis leido y os gusta ver a harry de agente secreto os invito a que lo hagais.

Se que es corto y espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente.

Un saludo! Por fa dejadme reviews!


	9. 9 Los Equipos

Bueno antes que nada decir que nada de esto me pertenece y hago esto sin ningun fin de lucro.

Hola!Lamento haber tardado, pero bueno aqui estoy con otro chap, el nueve ya, y esto comienza a ponerse interesante...

Espero que os guste y espero que me dejeis vuestros comentarios, se que no es muy largo pero no sabia por donde cortarlo, asiq ue decidi dejarlo ahi.

9. Los Equipos.

Los seis enanos miraron a su alrededor, y pronto vieron a sus compañeros.

-saludos amigos, que los poderes os den riqueza y prosperidad-dijeron los cinco chicos a la vez

-saludos amigos, que los poderes os protejan-contestaron los otros seis.

-bien para que nos habeis llamado?-pregunto uno de ellos

-si no os importa esperaremos a que lleguen todos para contar la historia completa, Ribor. –dijo draco

-mientras porque no pasais a tomar algo y descansar, a la sala de al lado-les señalo alex

Los seis les hicieron una reverencia y pasaron a la sala contigua donde se habian dispuesto unas mesas y sillones para todos.

Seguidamente, la habitación volvio a brillar y otro nuevo equipo apareció, El equipo Élfico, compuesto por cinco elfos, tres chicas y dos chicos.

Nuevamente tras saludarlos los condujeron con los otros.

De nuevo dos luces en la habitación les avisaron de dos llegadas mas, El equipo perfecto, compuesto por seis veelas, todas chicas( entre las que estaba Gabrielle Delacour que saludo con dos besos a harry y después salio corriendo para que anna no la despedazara) y El equipo de guerra compuesto por seis chicos americanos. Todos se saludaron y nuevamente pasaron a la sala contigua y ya solo quedaba una llegada la de Los Sabios, estos eran antiguos cazadores que después de retirados ayudaban en las misiones aportando información recabada con la experiencia a traves de los años. Entre ellos se incluia su jefe que tambien venia.

No tardaron en llegar.

Todos reunidos causaban sensación, parecian un ejercito.

Cuando pasaron a la sala contigua, se quedaron estaticos, no podia ser…se habian prometido que los mantedrian bajo control….

Los seis chicos americanos, habian conjurado varios intrumentos y tocaban como cualquier grupo de rock, algo que les encantaba a los demas, las veelas y los elfos bailaban animadamente, incluso habian conjurado las luces para que pareciera una discoteca y los enanos estaban todos comiendo y enfrascados en lo que parecia una guerra de comida alrededor de la mesa donde esta estaba. Los Sabios se habian quedado en shock como ellos.

Entonces solo habia una persona que los podia calmar…..

-BASTA!-bramó anna, inmediatamente la musica paró las luces volvieron a la normalidad y los enanos pararon,-AHORA SENTAOS¡YA!.-con la varita hizo desaparecer todo y aparecio sillas como las de clase.

Inmediatamente todos incluidos los compañeros de Anna estaban sentados mirando una pequeña mesa que habia aparecido al final de la sala llena de papeles y libros donde se iba a exponer todo el tema referente al dragon.

-chicos vosotros a la mesa-indico un poco mas calmada, aun asi harry, draco, alex y jack se levantaron con cautela para ir hasta alli, y es que la peliazul era conocida por su genio, cualquiera le discutía!

Jack hizo aparecer una pantalla donde iba a mostrar lo descubierto, pero antes de empezar, la puerta se abrio interrumpiendolo.

-hola!-saludo alegremente el director a todos los que habia alli, draco y harry pusieron los ojos en blanco.-espero no llegar tarde, pasad-dijo al resto de personas que habia con el, James y Lily Potter que saludaron a su hijo, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Mcgonnagal, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Bill, los gemelos, Ojoloco Moody, Amos Diggori, varios miembros de la orden mas y luego Charlie Weasley con unos cuantos compañeros de Rumania que harry y los demás conocian de vista.-bueno vosotros habeis traido a los vuestros y yo he traido aun mas ayuda, que nunca viene mal!

-Señor director, que parte de "Nosotros nos encargamos de esto" no entendio?-dijo harry demasiado calmadamente

-si, eso si lo entendi, si vosotros estais al mando, pero como esto tambien concierne al asunto de voldemort pense que la orden debia estar avisada y claro que podriamos ayudar.-dijo el otro

Todos tomaron asiento, ahora eso parecia una clase y todos atentos al maestro.

-bien como iba a decir-empezo jack- tenemos un problema, uno gordo.. tenemos una dragona de fuerza diez en el bosque que limita con este colegio. Especie Sirmag.-el chico espero a que sus palabras hicieran efecto, todos sus compañeros se pusieron a comentar rapidamente.

Draco levanto la mano y todos callaron, el resto no entendio que la dragona tuviera fuerza diez y tampoco sabian mucho sobre especies de dragones asi que….

-bien, la dragona está incubando, seis huevos en su nido por lo que pudimos ver-dijo draco

-si y una manada de ridgedbacks protegiendola, vimos a seis pero no descartamos que puedan ser hasta diez.-dijo harry

-bien, procedimiento a realizar?-pregunto una de las veelas, todos sus compañeros sin excepcion llevaban una libreta y estaban apuntando todo.

-intentaremos cambiar la especie del huevo, a la del macho-dijo alex

-pero…no habra un sirmag macho que los haya fecundado?-dijo un enano

-no, este tipo de dragon como bien sabeis estaba extinto, se recupero y solo fue este, una hembra que puede procrear con cualquier tipo de dragon de cualquier especie, y los huevos siempre seran sirmag, siempre, por eso debemos intentar cambiarlos, aun asi una vez hayan nacido habra que tenerlos vigilados-dijo anna

-reduciremos a los ridgedbacks?-pregunto uno de los americanos

-si, pero antes debemos terminar con la magia de la dragona, sino estamos acabados.

-exactamente que poder tienen los sirmags? Porque bien sabemos que atraen a otros dragones pero… a todos lo tipos, de cualquier clase? Tienen que estar a un radio cercano o no importa? Les obedeceran aunque hayan muchos?-pregunto un elfo

-bueno eso creo que Sargo nos lo puede responder, aun no hemos averiguado como neutralizar la magia de la dragona-dijo harry-Sargo por favor,-le hizo un gesto y uno de los sabios, un hada se levanto y se acerco a ellos.

-bien.. este tipo de dragon si puede atraer a cualquier especie, y no tiene radio de accion , acabara atrayendo a los dragones de todo el mundo si asi se lo propone, nosotros para neutralizarlo tuvimos que acudir a los druidas ya que en nuestro equipo habia uno de ellos que lamentablemente murio durante esa batalla, pero conseguimos neutralizar al ultimo sirmag, estoy hablando de algo que paso hace casi cien años! Asi que sin un druida….no creo que tengamos opcion.-termino y se sento

-bien-harry se adelanto- nosotros nos encargaremos de lo de los druidas, el equipo escavador y el equipo de guerra se encargaran de las trampas para los ridgedbacks, el equipo élfico y los sabios se encargaran del conjuro de transmutación de los huevos y el equipo perfecto de neutralizar el bloqueo del bosque tambien podeis contar con Alex para eso, sabeis de su don. Bien todo resuelto iremos a ver el bosque y los terrenos y después podreis descansar empezaremos con todo mañana.

-un segundo-dijo el director levantandose -y nosotros que? Yo pienso que los de la orden pueden ayudar en eso de neutralizar el bloqueo del bosque ya que en cuanto a fuerzas oscuras son bastante buenos- las veelas resoplaron enfadandose-y los venidos de rumania pueden capturar a los ridgedbacks, ya que son expertos y el resto de profesores pueden ayudar en los hechizos. Y supongo que yo me puedo poner en lo de los druidas vosotros no conseguiréis nada con eso.

Todos miraron al equipo de fuego esperando una repuesta.

-ahhgg!-harry grito cayendo al suelo con sus manos en la cicatriz, temblaba violentamente, sus amigos se acercaron rapidamente y sus padres tambien, el chico se desmayo debido al dolor.

-llevemoslo a la enfermeria-dijo lily, lo levitaron para salir de ahí.

-en cuanto a lo propuesto por el director no creo que sea buena idea, pero todo sera debatido mas tarde, ahora salid a los terrenos a ver el panorama supongo que tendreis algunas sugerencias después lo hablaremos, cuando sepamos que le pasa a harry-terminó draco.

En la enfermería harry no paraba de temblar, anna y lily estaban a su lado pero el chico no respondia, pmfrey habia ido a buscar unas pociones, Ron, hermione, ginny, neville y luna entraron entonces, ginny se acerco a harry y lo cogio de la mano, el chico casi inmediatamente dejo de temblar, pero aun no desperto, anna le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio desde sus ojos dorados, y salio airada de alli, draco salio siguiendola.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hala ya esta!Os ha gustado? Bueno yo creoq ue quedo un poco pobre pero, tenia que presentarlos! mmm a ver que me decis.

Bueno espero vuestros comentarios, lamento haber tardado tanto y prometo que si recibo bastantes reviews no tardare en subir el siguiente que ya esta casi escrito, un besito.


End file.
